


What's In A Destiny

by jillc



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comfort/Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 44,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillc/pseuds/jillc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were two young sorcerers born either side of an ancient prophecy. When fate throws them together, can they overcome fate and avoid Camelot's destruction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Ealdor

 

It had been three seasons since Hunith had waved goodbye to her lover Balinor. Three seasons of looking after her young son Merlin on her own; her son was so dear to her she could barely stand thinking of the cruelties she knew he would be forced to face one day. If only she could shield him from the outside world, she thought to herself as she nursed him to sleep. As her son briefly opened his eyes and connected with hers, she felt as if she was almost looking at Balinor again. She wondered suddenly if her son had Balinor’s gifts too. What would it mean for the two of them if he did she wondered? How could she protect him? She closed her eyes for a second, willing the question to disappear. 

As the night fell, and she heard her little boy’s breathing become more regular as he finally succumbed to sleep, Hunith couldn’t help but think back to Balinor’s last sentence to her those three years ago. “Destiny will always play its part in our lifetime my love.” A cold feeling took hold of her and all of a sudden she knew the answer.

A Druid Camp in The Darkling Woods Eleven Years Later.

 

It was just after the start of summer, that he had noticed her. The thing that stood out most was the haunted look on her face. She had a mass of dark hair that reached her shoulders, even from across the camp fire he could see her green eyes, and they looked around but they saw nothing. She briefly met his gaze, but just as he went to smile her face had turned away, as if afraid to have any contact with him, it saddened Cerdan somehow.

“You’ll do well to stay away from her. She is trouble, condemned.” Malick said, following his friend’s gaze, as they warmed their hands on the fire.

“That goes against everything we as a people stand for. We don’t turn anyone away.” Cerdan was appalled at Malick’s words. As a Druid Cerdan was proud that not one person was hounded out, unlike other communities who regularly threw people out whom they didn’t understand. Never in his twenty two years had he heard such a claim from another Druid. From that day forward he was determined to get to know Jayall. 

Yet within a few weeks the Druid elder had also cautioned Cerdan away from Jayall, warning him she was “troubled”. Whenever he tried to get more information he would meet a wall of silence. Not that it put him off, Cerdan was determined he would decide for himself.

Chapter 1 

Cerdan led Jayall by the hand through the forest. The first signs of autumn were beginning to develop. The leaves had begun to fall and all of a sudden the wind had started to turn colder. Cerdan was beginning to worry as he searched for the house belonging to the midwife, he’d been told about. Beside him, Jayall whimpered again.

“I don’t think I can go on.” She said, coming to a stop. Cerdan held her pushing her hair across her face gently. Desperate to reassure her, he urged her to continue.

“I’m sure we are not far away from Mary’s place, my love. Please try and carry on.”

Jayall, nodded before a big contraction stopped her in her tracks, she cried out. Cerdan took her in his arms, suddenly reaching a decision.

“We will find you somewhere to lie down, I will deliver it here myself.” He said, leading her to a clearing, with a small brook running nearby. He took out of his bag a long blanket and put it on the ground. “Here let’s take your scarf off.” He folded it over and put it on the ground fluffing it up so it would support Jayall’s head.

Jayall, beyond caring did as he asked, soon she was lying on the ground groaning as another contraction broke through her body. Cerdan brought her some water and stroked her hair, trying to keep her as calm as he could. As the contractions became more frequent, he took a deep breathe and tried to remember the birth of his sister, whom he had helped deliver all those years ago. Jayall by now was screaming into the darkness as she felt another contraction rip through her body.

“You are doing fine Jayall; I would like you to push now. Come on I know you can do it, I will be here.” Cerdan whispered tenderly.

Jayall took a deep breathe, before pushing with all her might, harder than she had pushed before. She clenched her teeth and continued to push as Cerdan encouraged her on. As the hours went on, Cerdan could feel Jayall’s strength begin to desert her, she was such a fragile creature anyway, not for the first time Cerdan feared for her. Every contraction now was greeted by a scream, each one seemed to be louder than before, and Cerdan felt as though he was feeling the pain with her. By now he was desperate, for it too end so Jayall’s agony could be over. 

By the time he saw the baby for the first time, the first glimmer of daylight was starting to emerge. Cerdan continued to speak to her, trying to support her, urging her on.

“Jayall I can see the baby it won’t be long, just try and push again for me.” He begged her.

Jayall eased herself up onto her elbows, clenched her teeth and pushed with all her might, her cry echoing around the woodland, almost silencing the birds who’d just started to sing.

Cerdan said happily, “Its coming Jayall, its coming. Nearly there. Here he is Jayall he is a fine boy.” He smiled. “Well done we have a son.” Cerdan took Jayalls hands and squeezed them gently.

Jayall lay back not knowing if she wanted to cry or laugh. “Let me see my son, please.”

“Let me just clean him up my love.” Cerdan carefully cleaned the baby before handing him to Jayall. Cerdan watched transfixed as Jayall took hold of his little fingers and connected with their child.

“Oh Cerdan he is so beautiful. He has your blue eyes; he will be a handsome boy.” She said laughing.

“He will indeed. We need a name.” Cerdan smiled he could feel tears forming in his eyes, as he continued to watch Jayall and their son.

“Mordred, I would like him to be called Mordred.” Jayall smiled.

“Mordred it is.” Cerdan answered, taking him from Jayall, and looking intently at his son for the first time. For a second he had never felt happier in his life. The baby had such blue eyes, Cerdan swore he recognised his own father’s features in Mordred. The memory made him suddenly more emotional.

Jayall noticed and grabbed hold of Cerdan’s arm, caressing it gently.

“Cerdan what is it?” she asked concerned.

“Oh nothing just for a second when I looked at Mordred I could see my own father staring back at me.” He said, laughing trying to make light of it.

Jayall continued to hold him knowing the pain he was going through. Having lost her own family she well understood what Cerdan’s pain and anguish. 

“Loss is never easy to come to terms with, but Mordred will give us a reason to live again Cerdan, I know he will.” Jayall smiled. 

Cerdan smiled continuing to bond with Mordred. 

Jayall closed her eyes attempting to rest her weary body. She felt as if every limb was aching with the effort. It had been worth it though she thought as she watched Cerdan singing Mordred to sleep. For so many years she had been alone. But it seemed in this moment that she now understood why she had been born, to give this little boy his chance in life. She vowed she would fight to give him everything he needed. Her boy would want for nothing. She settled down to the laughter of Cerdan and the gurgling of her baby, as she slipped into a restless sleep, a biting cold wind blew through the forest.

For a brief time it was the happiest time of Cerdan’s life. He had found his soul mate in Jayall. A woman who’d been shunned for no better reason than ignorance and as far as Cerdan’s was concerned petty politics. He found her to be a happy mother, never more satisfied than being with her baby. She had a delightful singing voice that Cerdan could just as easily fall asleep listening too. When he remembered the shy and terrified woman he had met only a couple of seasons ago, he could hardly take in how much she had changed. 

They had begun to move around from village to village, Cerdan finding work where he could. He worked mainly as a labourer, but in truth would turn his hand at anything. Jayall though grew frustrated that his natural talent for healing was being wasted.

“It is so unfair Cerdan. You are wasted doing these menial tasks. You should be using your talent to help people. You are a born healer.” She said one day.

“I know I would love nothing more, but it is too close to magic my love. It would only frighten people.” He said with a sad smile.

“Why is there so much ignorance in the world Cerdan. Why are people so stubborn in their beliefs? My grandmother was one of the most talented people I ever knew. But just because of what happened with her child, she was cast out forced to live the life of a hermit. For nothing more than a tragic accident. All my family where condemned, everyone of us forced to live outside our community.”

“Why where you condemned by the Druids?” Cerdan asked it was something he been longing to ask Jayall ever since he’d met her. 

“When my Grandmother’s child had died, there where stories put around. It was said we came from a cursed family. People where told to stay away from us lest they too become affected. My Grandmother did not suffer fools gladly, she chose to stand up for her family. She was brave, but because she spoke up she also made enemies. My sister and I where sent to stay with the Druids, away from all the trouble. We where never accepted Cerdan it was horrible. I was brought up to believe the Druids would never turn us away. But we where ostracized once we got there. Everyone called us the cursed ones, we where made to stay at the back of the camp and we did nothing but work, hidden away. I could always feel eyes following me around. When my sister died I was suddenly alone.”

Cerdan looked at Jayall sadly and held her hand.

“But then you came Cerdan and my life started again, and now we have Mordred too. We are going to make this work, you see. I will show them all.” Jayall smiled.

The silence was broken suddenly by Mordred and Jayall went over to her son and took him in her arms singing to him as she walked around . 

Cerdan watched them leave the room, and prepared for work. He was happy that for now he had something real to live for. It was something at one time he wondered if he would ever have. He just wished his father had still been around to meet Jayall. He sighed, well at least he had Jayall and Mordred now he smiled to himself. Nothing could stop the feeling of intense happiness he suddenly felt.  
*******************************************************************  
Mordred was approaching two years old when Cerdan’s world was suddenly turned upside down. Their happy family life was ripped apart when Jayall went down with a severe virus. To begin with Cerdan managed to keep Jayall going using every bit of his craft to do so. In fact he was beginning to feel she was on her way back, as she began to talk to him and even to tell their boy a story or two.   
One night though after Mordred had gone to bed she had grabbed hold of Cerdan’s hand, her eyes wide with terror.

“You must promise me Cerdan, promise me.” She begged him tears in her eyes as she looked at him. “You must look after Mordred, take care of my son.”

Cerdan squeezed her hand, “We both will Jayall, we will be a family together.” He promised stroking her hair back from her face.

The intensity in Jayall’s eyes frightened Cerdan all of a sudden, he felt it was like a sign. 

“Please Jayall you must sleep. In the morning you will see Mordred and maybe tell him a story.” He smiled.

Fate though decreed otherwise. Two hours later Cerdan was holding Jayall’s slight body in his hands, weeping as she lay there dying. The doctor had shook his head sadly at Cerdan, and suddenly he knew her time was almost up. As she quietly died in his arms he promised her in an emotional but clear voice.

“I will make you proud Jayall, our son will do great things. I will make sure of that, and he will never be aloud to forget about you.” He kissed her softly as he felt her final breath leave her. He stayed with her, holding her gently, which is where Mordred found them the next day. 

A week later Cerdan was feeling lost and totally confused. He was alone with a young son what was he to do? Thinking of the woman who for a short spell had been his life, he knew she would want him to continue and bring up young Mordred. After he’d given Jayall a brief burial, he prepared to leave the village. That night the forest had an almost ethereal feel about it. As if the spirits were at play, Cerdan suddenly felt as if he could almost communicate with Jayall. He felt at peace, and as he kneeled by her burial spot he whispered a promise, “I promise our son will want for nothing. I will bring him up in the true Druid spirit. I will not let you down my dear Jayall.”

Tears pricked his eyes at he slowly got up and made his way out of the forest. Already he felt alone, but he was still determined that nothing would stand in his way to live up to the promise he’d just made.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin find's that letting Will knowing about his magic can be a mixed blessing. But he also finds a true friend inside his companion.
> 
> For Cerdan the hardship continues as he struggles to bring up Mordred on his own inside the disapproving Druid camp. Mordred struggles with the reaction he brings to people, but he also makes a friend.

Ealdor 

The sun came up and straight away young Merlin was outside playing with his friend Will. The two of them were totally different in build. Will was the older his build was quite solid, his movements jerky. Merlin by comparison was taller but also lanky, his movements seemed graceful, it could be said he had the movement of an artist. He was no good at sport, which his friend excelled at. Will was first to everything, he would run faster, throw further, and Merlin was always amused by his friend’s competitive edge. Anyway Merlin had a secret, a secret he’d not even shared with his best friend. Never mind the fact that the “secret” could kill Merlin as easily as make him. 

Merlin often wondered what Will would make of him if he knew about his magic. He wondered if it would it change things, cause a wedge to come between them. Not that he thought about telling Will, as he knew his mother Hunith would probably never speak to him again. But at times Merlin felt it would be good to share his secret with someone. At times he felt so alone in the world, as if the secret stopped him from truly belonging to the community he lived in. 

There were times when he felt as if his mother was somehow keeping things from him. He would catch her looking at him in a certain way. It would frighten Merlin sometimes, as if she feared for him in a way she would never say. What could possibly be so bad, that his mother couldn’t tell him he wondered? Merlin knew his powers would always be a division for him in certain situations, but he always felt it would never be a problem for his mother and himself. The thought really unsettled him, and as he half listened to Will, chatting away in the background he suddenly felt as if he was all on his own.

“Merlin are you listening to me?” an outraged voice forced him out of his personal worries and he turned to face his friend, with a smile.

“Sorry Will what was that?” Merlin asked an apologetic look on his face.

“I said let’s see if you can lift that log over there?” Will said a satisfied look on his face, as if he already knew what Merlin would say.

Merlin looked over to where Will was pointing, the log was enormous.

“No way can I do that Will you know that.” Merlin said folding his arms in a determined fashion.

“Why can’t you?” Will asked looking at his friend curiously. “You always say you can’t do things Merlin but you never try. I mean you’re a boy like me only a little girl would admit that they couldn’t pick up a log!” Will laughed.

Merlin could suddenly feel irritation boiling up, as his friend continued to question his character. I could show him a thing or two Merlin thought angrily to himself. But that was always his problem. He was never able to show what he actually could do, as he could not show anyone his magic. 

It always had to remain a secret, how many times were he forced to appear stupid he thought glumly to himself. Not for the first time Merlin reflected about how unfair it was. As Will continued his teasing, Merlin could feel heat come into his cheeks, as the frustration grew. Would it always be like this he wondered, people questioning him personally doubting his character in some way, because he was unable to show his true worth? Why couldn’t he show his best friend what he could do? Surely it wouldn’t hurt? All he wanted was for Will to see that his friend wasn’t stupid, or without a talent. Suddenly he came to a decision. Making sure that he had Will’s undivided attention, Merlin closed his eyes.

*******************************************************************

Will knowing he had got a reaction from his friend sat down feeling satisfied that he had riled Merlin. Just as Will prepared to jump up and claim himself the winner again, he noticed the log rising off the ground, with Merlin no where near it. Will looked at Merlin in fright, and took off like an arrow flying through the sky.

Merlin watched his friend running off with horror in his eyes. What had he done he thought to himself in alarm? What if Will told everyone about his secret, wasn’t this what his mother was always warning him about? Merlin suddenly felt afraid and went rushing after Will. He found him in a clearing, leaning against a tree, he would never forget Will’s reaction to him.

“Keep away from me Merlin, you’re a you’re a –“ Will began sounding terrified.

“Will it’s still only me, Merlin. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that.” Merlin replied feeling utter despair as he stared at his terrified friend.

Will looked at him suspiciously. “You’re a sorcerer.” The line came out as if it were an accusation.

“Yes I am Will.” Merlin replied quietly. “You are the only person who knows, apart from my mother.”

For a second there was a pause, suddenly Merlin realised he had reached a pivotal stage in his life. How Will would react to him now, would tell him so much about how he fitted into the world. If Will accepted him then all of a sudden his life would retain a bit of light and hope for him. If Will rejected him, for a moment it was something Merlin didn’t even want to contemplate. He knew though he must give his friend the right to a choice, and so he waited for his reaction.

Will stared at his friend for a minute before he said, “I am sorry I ran away like that.” 

Merlin smiled, “That’s all right it was probably a shock for you.”

Will laughed. “Probably a shock? Damn right it was a shock Merlin!” 

Merlin laughed just relieved his friend was still talking to him.

“It’s not every day you find out your best friend is a sorcerer.” Will said, watching him carefully. “Can I ask you a question?” he asked. 

“What do you want to know?” Merlin replied feeling a little tense.

“Well what it’s like being a sorcerer?” Will asked simply.

Merlin grimaced a bit wondering how on earth he could explain it all to his friend. He did not even know himself after all, so how could Will make sense of it? He did his best to explain how it felt to have power at your fingertips. To be able to do things that no one else could. But how could he explain the loneliness of it, the feeling of being totally isolated from your own home village? The feeling that nobody understood, about feeling like a monster, because he felt so different. 

Merlin opened his heart to his friend, he knew Will had actually understood very little. Yet for the first time in a while Merlin felt more at ease with himself. At last somebody else knew his secret, someone he knew he could speak too when he needed too, even if Will did not fully understand. For Merlin himself it felt a step forward, as if his world was a little less lonely. 

“Will you must promise me that you won’t tell my mother that you know my secret.” Merlin begged him.

Will looked at him for a second. “What are best friends for, if they are not for moments like these?” Will smiled playfully pushing him away.

“Thank you Will.” Merlin smiled “Are you ready to go back?”

Will nodded, “You can tell me about what you can do.” he said suddenly interested.

“I’ll do my best, but sometimes I don’t understand every thing.” Merlin said truthfully.

“Well that’s no different from normal then is it?” Will laughed.

Merlin shook his head and laughed at his friend, that was what he loved about Will that he could always laugh it off. It had not always been like this. When Will had lost his father Merlin was afraid that Will would never laugh again. Merlin liked to think he had supported his friend the best he could. But as Merlin had never had a father he struggled to understand just how deep the loss was. 

Merlin had always been close to his mother she had made so many sacrifices for him. Out of respect for her he had always been hesitant to ask questions about his father. But as he tried to understand Will’s loss, he had asked Hunith about his own father. She had done her best to explain, but the question had caused her so much distress, that Merlin swore he would never ask her again. As a result he could only guess how Will was actually feeling.

Eventually Will had come through it, and was now back to his normal annoying self. Competitive, nosey and loud, but Merlin loved him for he was everything that Merlin was not, maybe that was why they got on so well. Merlin now knew Will knowing his secret would not change things between them, and for that he was grateful. It meant when Merlin needed too he had someone he could confide in.

As he continued to grow up though, there were questions that neither his mother or best friend could answer for him. What was the reason he’d been given his skills for, Merlin wondered. What was his destiny? It was a question that plagued his mind more and more, surely there had to be a plan, a path for him to take? All of a sudden it felt as if his home village was becoming too small for him. He felt at odds with the people whom he’d grown up with. Merlin felt restless in a way he struggled to convey to his mother, but deep down he suspected she was already aware of it. Maybe that was the very thing she’d kept from him when he was growing up. As he thought about it more, an incident suddenly occurred that would change Merlin’s life forever. All of a sudden his destiny was about to become clearer.

 

A Druid Camp in the Forest of Ascetir 

It was the nights that Mordred loved the most, especially the still quiet ones. He would sit by his friend Tyrien who would name the stars that shined above them in the darkened sky. Mordred would always count the stars he could see, before he settled down for the night. They gave him a comfort somehow, a feeling that he was not entirely alone in the world. 

Cerdan and Mordred had been in the Druid camp for nearly three months now. Cerdan being a healer would have his hands full, healing various people during the day. It was a demanding task. Mordred loved to please his father, to bring a smile to his face that to Mordred always seemed sad. Mordred knew his father missed his mother. He missed her too even if he did not properly remember her. Thanks to his father though he had a picture of her in his mind, Cerdan was always talking about her to Mordred. How he would have liked to have a memory of her. 

Mordred lived for the times he could spend with his father. He loved going out into the forest with him. He took a real pleasure from identifying the different herbs that Cerdan would use in his healing. Strolling along side by side learning all about nature as he ambled along was one of Mordred’s happiest past times.

When he was not accompanying his father, Mordred would spend his time being taught by one of the elders Geraint. Mordred had the impression that the elderly man did not like him too much. To Mordred, Geraint seemed very cold towards him, unlike the other children whom he taught. Even at eight years old Mordred was beginning to recognise the feeling that he was being treated differently somehow, like people were not at all sure about him. It bothered Mordred, as he felt so alone, but he tried to be cheerful for his father’s sake.

Mordred at least had one special companion. A young man of twenty named Tyrien. Tyrien had a varied life, there were rumours that he came from a family of seers, and people would talk in hushed tones around him as a result. Tyrien would often look out for Mordred, he’d let the boy help him with his endless chores. If he’d been especially good he would tell Mordred stories about the Druid legends. Mordred lived for such moments, he loved hearing about the various sorcerers, witches and magical creatures.

This particular night Tyrien had taken Mordred deep into the forest. There was a full moon that shone above them as they walked. Mordred loved the forest at night, he used his senses to their full effect. Now that Mordred had become a full apprentice, he was at last beginning to appreciate just how special his magic was. This particular night Tyrien had taken Mordred to somewhere he’d never been to before. It was a beautiful clearing full of bushes with sweet scents and a little brook running nearby. Tyrien had sat by a broken tree, with Mordred not too far away.

“Tell me more about the legends Tyrien.” Mordred whispered.

There was a pause before the young man spoke again. Tyrien put his fingers to his lips. Mordred watched as Tyrien got up and began to walk around. Mordred for a second wondered what he was doing. Eventually Tyrien settled and began to tell Mordred a story. He knew about virtually every creature in Druid folklore, Mordred never tired of hearing his endless tales. As Tyrien started to talk Mordred moved closer to him.

“Tonight I am going to tell you about someone I’ve never told you about before.” Tyrien began. “This person is not only of the legends, he is the legend.” 

Tyrien paused for a second, Mordred suddenly realised that this was a very important tale he was about to hear. It made his excitement grow rapidly, his eyes never left Tyrien as the young man continued.

“He is an almighty sorcerer, his name is Emrys. Emrys is going to change everything for us Mordred. This man is going to be the one who will lead us into the light. No more being hunted because of who we are. We will gain respect, we will live in peace at the heart of this new world, and it will be because of Emrys that this all happens. From the moment the world began the prophets have spoken about Emrys. Centuries ago his story was foretold, and tonight Mordred I am telling you. No matter how bad you may feel, remember this story I have told you, and let it bring you hope. You will face many a risky situation but you must hold on to this, and continue to believe. It will all come good in the end. We will all end our lives in freedom, and when we do you will remember this very night. Remember Mordred remember.”

“Emrys.” Mordred whispered back to Tyrien, his eyes ablaze with hope and belief. 

Tyrien smiled, “We must get you back to the camp now.” He said taking the boys hand.

“Tell me more about Emrys please.” Mordred begged as they walked.

“That is for another night. But you should feel pleased that I have chosen you to share this news with. Not everyone knows Mordred but you are one of the chosen ones. Do not waste it this knowledge.” Tyrien said enigmatically.

Suddenly Mordred felt as if he was indeed blessed. No one had ever shared such a secret like this with him before. Part of him was bursting to tell someone, anyone but he was determined to keep it to himself. If Tyrien had been prepared to share such news with him, he knew it was important. He would not let Tyrien down. They walked back to the camp in silence but this one night Mordred walked back feeling elated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Ealdor Merlin grows quickly and with his maturity the questions come, not least wondering why he has been given such gifts. Then an event occurs that is to have dire consequences for him, and his life in Ealdor.
> 
> For Mordred his life continues in the Druid camp, but not for the first time, he is full of doubts and questions about himself. A walk with his friend Tyrien ends in horror.

Ealdor 

As Merlin went through his teenage years, he sensed a restless and impatient feeling that accompanied him more and more, the older he became. The powers which he’d had from his youngest day where strong, but now they were becoming almost reckless. His mother was becoming more and more concerned for Merlin’s future. 

All of a sudden it appeared that Ealdor was getting smaller, and Merlin struggled to fit into village life. He suddenly began to feel imprisoned, unable to open up to people. His powers had created a wedge between himself and the and the people he had grown up with. Two incidents set off an event that was to propel Merlin on a road to discovery.

With winter moving in fast he’d been given the task of collecting firewood, for the older inhabitants of the village. Hunith always wanting to keep Merlin occupied had offered him up for the job. Merlin as ever anxious to please his mother reluctantly accepted it. For the first two days everything was uneventful. If anything Merlin had started to quite enjoy the task. It enabled him to be out in the forest which he loved. There he could put his senses to the test, and also his magic as well, out of everyone’s sight. He craved the peacefulness of the forest that surrounded him. Only the sound of the birds for company, he would sit on a log and watch the seasons changing around him.

This particular day he was joined by Will. Will had started as an apprentice joiner, so the two boys saw less of each other. Having earned the day off Will accompanied Merlin into the wood. As Will leaned on a tree watching Merlin work away, he suddenly said.

“Could you bring that branch down using your powers Merlin?” 

Merlin looked at Will for a second. He should have dismissed such a suggestion out of hand. But his arms were beginning to ache he thought to himself, would it really hurt to show Will some of his powers? Merlin checked that no one else was around.

“You’d better stand over there Will.” He said a small smile on his face, it would be nice to actually impress Will for a change.

Will watched Merlin take a step back, and whisper a phrase that Will couldn’t catch and before he knew it the branch of the tree laid at his feet. Will picked it up laughing.

“That’s amazing really Merlin. So why have you been spending all your days chopping wood when you could just instantly bring a tree down?” Will asked. 

“You know why.” Merlin said, “I can’t afford to let anyone else know about my magic. My mother would kill me.” He said with a shudder. “Anyway I don’t think anyone would thank me for demolishing their hut.” Merlin laughed.

“I wasn’t suggesting that.” Will laughed “Having said that could you actually bring a tree down?” he asked curiously pointing at an old oak in the distance.

“No idea.” Merlin replied “And I’m not about to try.” He looked at his friend with a look that implied the conversation was over. Will though wasn’t prepared to give in just yet.

“So the sorcerer is being a chicken?” he chided. “Come on Merlin it is only a small tree, can’t do any damage with that.” 

“I can’t Will.” Merlin said, feeling the usual irritation that he suffered when Will was goading him.

“You’re probably right I bet you don’t have enough power to bring it down anyway.” Will said getting up to go, giving his friend a sly glance.

“I have enough power.” Merlin said suddenly feeling aggrieved.

“Prove it then.” Will challenged, staring straight at Merlin.

“Okay I will.” Merlin answered determined to prove to Will once and for all, that he was not to be doubted.

Merlin regarded the tree for a second deciding it wasn’t that big, and was far away enough from the huts to avoid any damage. He rubbed his hands together for a second closed his eyes and concentrated for a minute before whispering briefly, as his eyes opened he saw the tree beginning to fall. To Merlin’s horror though the tree then turned direction as it fell over and landed within a couple of feet of Old Simmon’s hut. Merlin gulped with fright. The old man would not be pleased. Merlin looked over at Will, the boy was staring opened mouthed at the sight of the once standing tree, now on the ground.

Suddenly the old man appeared Merlin and Will watched as the he came running across the field at them waving his a stick in their direction.

“What are you trying to do?” he demanded “Wait till I tell Hunith. You could have flattened my home.”

Merlin gulped “Sorry, I think the wind changed direction.” He attempted to explain.

“Why are you cutting trees down anyway?” he snarled.

All of a sudden Merlin was lost for words. Luckily Will came to his rescue.

“That was me I challenged him to do it.” Will smiled. “He’s not as weak as he looks you know. If you need any heavy work doing.” Will slapped Merlin’s back, “Merlin here is your man.”

“Get away the pair of you.” The old man growled, “I’ve got my eye on you, that is all I’ll say.” With that he turned around and stamped back to his hut.

“What did you say that for Will?” Merlin asked relieved that the old man hadn’t gone straight round to his mother.

“Well I’m certainly not going to doubt your power any more Merlin. That was mighty impressive I have to say.” Will smiled.

“Help me get this wood back will you?” Merlin asked suddenly needing to go home. “I hope he doesn’t moan to my mother.” Merlin said on the way back.

Will laughed. “You have all this power Merlin and you are afraid of your mother. I’ll tell you what if I had all that power I’d turn my mother into a toad or something.”

Merlin laughed, “I’m sure you would Will.” 

“Seriously Merlin why would you, need to fear anyone now I mean.“ Will wondered as they sloped back to the village.

Merlin regarded Will’s words. He knew it was easier said than done. He lived in a world that frowned distrusted anything out of the ordinary, where people where suspicious of those with magic. At times he wondered why he’d even been born with the gifts in the first place. How could he use them at all, when so many people distrusted what magic could do?

 

Druid Camp in the Ascetir Forest

It was late morning when Mordred accompanied Tyrien on a trip to collect some herbs. Mordred was hoping to go with his father, but Cerdan had been forced to go to another camp on urgent business. So to avoid disappointment for his son, Tyrien offered to go in his place.

Mordred was thankful to get out of the camp; he had found it hard to get on with the other children there. He sensed that most of them seemed to harbour a reluctance to mix with him. He would wonder what it was that made him the odd one out. He had no idea what it was himself, although he sometimes wondered if there was a sinister reason to it. He sometimes heard the old men talk about people who attracted nothing but bad spirits. As Mordred lay there trying to imagine what such people were like; he wondered if he would end up the same way.

His only real friend continued to be Tyrien, and sometimes Mordred wondered what he would do without him. As the two boys walked off into the forest, Mordred could sense a mist on the horizon. He warned Tyrien that the mist was on the way. 

Tyrien smiled, “You see Mordred you have a rare talent, few people could sense such an event, before it actually happens.”

Mordred smiled uncertainly, he decided to ask a question he’d been longing to ask for a long time.

“Tyrien why do I have magic?” he asked looking up at the boy curiously.

“You know only a few have the kind of magic you possess. You are one of the rare ones, you’re magic goes deep, deep into the world, which is at one with its surrounding. You’re magic is a natural one. All magic is given for a reason; that is why you must choose your future path carefully, because you can influence events.” Tyrien explained enigmatically.

Mordred tried to take the information in as he walked on. There was so much for him to learn, and sometimes his powers alarmed him. He still struggled to understand why he in particular was given such magic; and what events he wondered is Tyrien talking about? With so much still to understand he changed the subject.

“You said you’d tell me more about Emrys.” He said as the came to a stop.

“Yes I did.” Tyrien replied looking at Mordred closely. “Sit down next to me then.”

Mordred did what he was told, glad to get his mind onto something less troubling.

“I told you before.” Tyrien began “About how important Emrys is; and what he will mean for us all. Well I am going to tell you something else, something that should really excite you. I can predict that not only will you meet Emrys but you will meet him soon.” 

Mordred’s eyes lifted to Tyriens in wonder, and suddenly so many questions where running through the boy’s mind. Before he even had the chance to ask anything; Tyrien put his hand up to stop him from talking.

“I know you will have many questions Mordred; but you must know that I cannot answer everything. Sometimes in life we have to accept, that some questions have no answers; we just have to wait and then choose our path.”

There was one question above all that Mordred was longing to ask.

“How will I know it is him Tyrien; that it is the great Emrys?”

Tyrien smiled, “You will connect with him Mordred; you will feel it, you will sense his power, for he is just like you.”

“So he will come here soon?” Mordred asked desperately trying put as much together as he could.

Tyrien didn’t answer for a moment. Then he said quietly. “I believe soon you will go on a journey Mordred. It will be a long journey full of twists and turns, you will have many choices to make, many paths to choose. How you choose those paths will influence what you become later on. You need to remember that nothing is certain in life, and that ultimately only we individually can decide on what is truly right for ourselves. Choose well Mordred and always believe in the gifts you have been given.”

Mordred wanted to thank Tyrien, but he could sense danger was lurking not too far away. Suddenly a man came out of nowhere and jumped between Mordred and Tyrien, a sword in his hand. Tyrien managed to jump out of his way; but the man came back at him, catching him on the side. Mordred desperately looked around him for something to hit the man with him. Seeing Tyrien’s spear he turned all his magical powers onto it, bringing the spear flying over to where the man was about to strike Tyrien a second time. In one foul swoop the spear cannoned into the man’s chest, and he collapsed, dead landing on top of Tyrien.

Mordred pulled the bandit off Tyrien praying that his friend would be all right. Tyrien attempted to get up, he studied Mordred for a couple of seconds; gently he stroked the boy’s face whispering.

“Thank you. You did your best.”

Mordred watched as Tyrien slowly slumped down to the ground his eyes slowly shutting. For a second Mordred sat and watched him not knowing what to do. Then suddenly a he got up and ran; he ran slowly then got faster, and as he ran he let out a scream that began to get louder and louder. 

As he ran tears ran down his face until he was almost blinded by them. But still he ran on and still he screamed, all the way back to the camp. There he collapsed into his father’s arms, a storm exploded above them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin has to face the consequences when his mother finds out about the latest prank. A conversation with a worried Hunith, forces him to yet again question why he has been given his magical talents. After a couple of unsettled days Hunith comes to a heartbreaking decision about her beloved son.
> 
> In the Druid camp Cerdan worries about how his young son has withdrawn deeply into himself, after his friend's death. Not only does he have worries about his son but he also has to contend about the murmurs that surround them at the camp.
> 
> Then one day Mordred meets a person who will have a profound affect on his life.

Merlin had taken another batch of wood to Myra, an old woman who lived a few doors down from Merlin and Hunith. Myra had adored Merlin from the first moment she saw him; as he dropped the wood in the box by her fire, she caressed his face softly; She gave him a couple of coins for his trouble. Merlin thanked her with a bright smile, and ambled off back home.

He walked through the door calling his mother’s name. He found her sitting at the table her hands on her lap, and a look on her face, Merlin found hard to read.

“Mother?” he asked not sure what to say.

“I had a visitor before Merlin.” She began looking at him worriedly.

“Oh?” Merlin murmured, a cold sweat overtaking him.

“Old Tom. Merlin after all the conversations we had, why did you do it?” she asked “How many times did I tell you to take care?” she said her eyes imploring him.

“I don’t understand.” He stammered

“Merlin please don’t. To bring a tree down like that, you could only off done it using magic.”

Merlin closed his eyes for a second wondering how he could explain to his mother what compelled him to do it. That just for once he wanted to show Will he was not stupid or useless. But the words would not come, and anyway he knew now she was right, it had been a stupid and reckless thing to do. Even though he knew Will would never tell anyone, he had put both himself and his mother in the spotlight, when she had fought all her life, to keep him out of it.

Looking at her he said simply. “I’m sorry.”

“To use magic the way you did, and in front of Will as well.” Hunith continued, “Don’t you understand what a dangerous position you’ve put yourself in now?” 

Looking at the floor, he murmured “It was a stupid thing to do, but Will won’t say anything, I know he won’t.”

“Merlin that is not the point.” Hunith for the first time almost lost her temper, but she quickly controlled herself. “This is a small village rumours start very easily, and before you know it becomes a major problem. You could end up in serious trouble and I couldn’t bear that, do you understand?” Hunith knocked a couple of tears back. “We will have to think about what we can do.” She said quietly.

Merlin looked at her in shock, “What do you mean mother?” he asked “It’s only Will who actually saw it.” He assured her.

“Do you think Old Tom doesn’t suspect that what you did was suspicious?” Hunith asked. 

Merlin’s face lost colour and he swallowed deeply.

“I didn’t think mother.”

For the first time the cold dawn of realisation hit Merlin, about just what he’d done. As his mother disappeared into another room, he wondered if life would ever be the same for him.

A Druid Camp in the Ascetir Forest 

 

Since Tyrien had died Mordred had changed a lot. It brought his father no end of worry. His son was never the most talkative of children, but now he seemed to totally withdraw into himself. Cerdan tried to spend as much time with his son as he could. They would go out into the forest searching for herbs, and Cerdan would show Mordred endless wonders, from nature to the fresh food, that grew in abundance around them. 

He would also talk about Mordred’s mother Jayall. Whenever he struggled with his son, he would talk about Jayall. He still missed her, never more than when he was having tough times with his son. He wondered endlessly, what she would off done, had she still been with them? Mordred had always been a quiet child, often lost in his own thoughts. Cerdan himself was quite inward looking as well. But he had a life time of experience to fall back on, his son was not so lucky. It didn’t help that he wasn’t making many friends among the children.

Only when he took his son fishing did he seem to come alive. He would see a spark suddenly in his deep blue eyes, an elusive smile would touch his lips. It rarely reached the rest of his face though, Cerdan often noticed. Almost as if he was afraid to show too much to anyone. Mordred couldn’t be more different to his mother, Cerdan thought to himself sadly.

As well as being worried about Mordred, Cerdan was aware that rumours had been circulated around, as to what actually happened that day. The elder had attempted to get the truth from Mordred, but he would barely say anything at all. Cerdan was already aware, that some of the Druids where nervous about Mordred, even before this incident. He didn’t need to use his imagination, over what was being said by some around the camp.

Luckily for Cerdan and Mordred the elder proved to be a true friend, and fought endlessly for them to remain in the camp. But the atmosphere was becoming poisonous, and Cerden wondered in the back of his mind, just how long it would be before, he and Mordred, were asked to move away. 

Leaving Mordred in the hands of the elder, Cerdan had gone to see someone at another camp. Mordred had spent the morning having lessons with the unsmiling Geraint who seemed, even more distrustful of Mordred now. Mordred may have been quiet but he had a lot of talents, and he was encouraged to use them daily, by the elder. Mordred would go out into the forest, practicing all of the skills he had, in his possession. Once out in the forest Mordred came into his own, he felt at home, where he could best use his magic without fear. 

He could sense many feelings, a change in the weather, he could even sense danger before it occurred. A couple of times it had led, to people being saved in the camp, from bandit attacks. Not that he got much thanks for it. 

If anything it encouraged those that wanted him, out of the camp to speak up. The murmurs where getting louder.

“How does that child know such things?” “Don’t you see it is not normal” “He is cursed just like his mother was.” 

The elder though stubbornly continued to go against the tide of opinion. As a Druid of the old order, he was horrified that people where speaking out, so publicly about Mordred. He knew though that the comments, would not go away. Sooner or later Cerdan and Mordred would be forced out of the camp, and he sincerely feared for their futures, when that happened.

For now though, they remained on the fringes of the community. A few new editions arrived at the camp, including a woman who made friends with Cerdan. Like him she was a healer. Elsa would show Mordred potions that he’d never seen before. Once in a while Mordred himself would be allowed, to gather the ingredients and stare the big pot that she made her potions in. Mordred enjoyed his time with Elsa, she would often stroke his face, and loved to tell him tales of her previous adventures. 

Another new person who arrived was a young girl, dark haired with green eyes, she often sat nearby. She always sat with her chin on her knees, and would stare at Mordred, as if fascinated by him. Occasionally they would both look up at the same time, and smile at one another. It was a while before the girl came over and spoke to Mordred. But one starry night, she sauntered over to him, and sat next to him. Smiling at him, she said.

“Hello my name is Kara. What’s yours?”

“I am Mordred.” He replied

Kara smiled and slowly melted away, her eyes never leaving Mordred, back to her tent. Mordred watched her go with interest. There was something about her that he really liked.

 

Ealdor

 

Rain lashed down against the window and Merlin sat looking dejected, at yet another wasted day. The weather was awful, rain that constantly poured out of the sky and the wind which blew so loudly, it seemed like one of the endless winter thunder storms, that frequently battered Ealdor in the winter months. 

Merlin hadn’t seen Will for a couple of days, and was struggling at finding something constructive to do. He helped his mother when he could, but the rest of the time he paced around the hut, like a restless panther. 

Sensing Merlin’s unease, Hunith kept an eager eye on her son. She tried to keep him occupied when she could, but sensed his difficulty at staying focused on anything, at the moment. Not for the first time she wondered what would become of him. It was no good denying it to herself; it was getting harder and harder to see Merlin stay in his home village, for much longer. He seemed to suddenly attract attention in places that made Hunith nervous.

There was the incident with Old Simmons, that had Hunith despairing. That Merlin had used magic at all out in the open had shocked her enough; but when she discovered that Will had been there too, she had lost her temper with her son. 

Thinking about it now had made her regret, some of what she’d said to him. But the gist of it remained true. Merlin was walking a tight rope in his home village. Hunith realised it was just a matter of time, before some thing serious happened, and that was something she just couldn’t bare to think about.

She had got in touch with an old friend Gaius, who lived in Camelot and asked if he would take her son in. As she stood staring at the letter in her hand, she knew she now had the hardest task of her life ahead of her, telling Merlin about it. As she turned round and watched his restless head moving about in the back of the hut, she sighed; she must do it after dinner tonight she decided. 

The day passed by slowly, Hunith spent as much time with Merlin as she could. Speaking to him, making him aware of much he meant to her. They had sauntered around the village briefly, she had taken him to his favourite places. If Merlin suspected anything he didn’t let on. He just followed his mother about, gave her his full attention. Only once when he caught her almost wiping a tear away did he almost say something. In that moment Hunith knew that Merlin had guessed what was coming.

Dinner passed by silently, a couple of stares at each other. It was as if both of them wanted to pretend until the very last minute. Each was left with their own thoughts, the only noise being the rain thrashing off the window, as the weather seemed to match their feelings.

Hunith then decided that it had to be done, and as they cleared away the dishes, looking at her son sadly said.

“We need to talk Merlin.”

Merlin gulped back on the emotion knowing exactly what was coming.

“I know mother.” He said reaching out for her hand.

A silence passed between mother and son for a second, that added to the already raw emotional mood that was present. Hunith took a second to take hold of herself, before explaining to her son, why she was going to send him away.

“I feel Merlin that it may be best if you where to leave Ealdor, and go and stay with a friend of mine. He is a lovely man, and I feel he will be able to help you, to guide in a way that I cannot.”

She paused watching her son’s reaction anxiously; he wore an expression on his face that Hunith found hard to read.

“This is such a small village Merlin, there is so much more of the world out there that you need to see. You have a unique talent, but you need to be able to use it in the right way. I cannot advise you on that, but there are people out there who can.”

Merlin slowly looked at his mother, biting back his tears. “Yes,” he agreed.

Hunith took his hands gently. “I don’t want you thinking that I am punishing you in any way. I’m doing this because I love you so much, and believe me if I felt I could help you, you would be going no where.”

There was a slight pause before Merlin gently touched his mother’s face.

“I agree mother, I’d be lying if I didn’t admit that recently, I have been asking myself a lot of questions. I feel so confused maybe, being somewhere else will help me to understand, who I am and what my magic is for.”

Hunith hugged him tightly putting all of her love in her embrace, as if never wanting to let him go. Turning him away like this was the hardest thing, she’d ever had to do. But at least she knew Gaius would help Merlin and look after him well. Hopefully Merlin could discover a place to fit into, where he could be happy and have a contented life. She knew by letting him go, this was the best chance that Merlin had. Hunith knew in her heart it was the right thing to do. But as she slowly let him out of her embrace, she wondered why was it such difficult thing to do? 

That night Merlin tossed and turned in bed. Part of it was the excitement of what now lay ahead, part of it was fear too. All he knew was that he was going to Camelot, to stay with a man called Gaius. He also knew that in Camelot magic was banned for some reason. It seemed a strange place to be going, to learn about his magic. But Merlin trusted his mother like no other person. If she thought it best, then he knew he must make the most of it. Tomorrow he would be starting on a new journey, all of a sudden it seemed like a big world to him out there; but suddenly he couldn’t wait for the new day to dawn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of departure arrives for Merlin and he makes ready to say goodbye to the two people who mean the most to him.
> 
> As spring arrives in the forest Mordred and Kara begin their journey of understanding one another. For the first time Mordred realizes he has a proper friend.

Ealdor.

Merlin woke up early on the morning of his departure from Ealdor. He had pretty much packed up, everything he needed to take. He took a little longer than usual to get up. Taking a good look around his room, he had one last look around. Who knows when he would see it again? The thought made him both excited and fearful.

Taking out his bag he went over and kissed his mother.

“Have you packed everything?” Hunith asked putting out some porridge in a bowl, and placing it on the table.

“There are just a few more things.” Merlin replied eating the porridge slowly. “I’m going you miss you.” 

“I’ll miss you, but at least I know you will be safe with Gaius. I’m sure you will get on with him really well. You need to listen to him Merlin, he will teach you well.” She said.

“You sound like you know him really well.” Merlin remarked curiously.

“I know him very well, I consider him a true friend, there is no one I would trust more than Gaius with you.” She smiled. "I wouldn't send you otherwise, you mean everything to me."

Merlin smiled, suddenly feeling reassured, and suddenly the excitement began to fill again for him. Suddenly he sighed out loud.

“What’s the matter?” his mother replied quick to notice.

“Before I go there is something I must do.”

Hunith watched her son rush out of the hut, taking a moment to get use to the idea of her son not being there. Her mind was full of worry, it was true that she totally trusted Gaius, but she also knew the danger Merlin would face in Camelot. To blank the negative thoughts out she sat at the table and started to write a letter to Gaius.

Merlin shuffled down the dusty road until he came to the hut he was looking for. Just as he was about to knock on the door, he could hear movement around the back. Following the noise he came to the familiar work place, where the noises became louder. Following the noise he eventually came face to face with Will.

“I’ve come to say goodbye.” Merlin said softly, not knowing what reaction his friend would give him.

“Oh I wasn’t sure if you would at all.” Will replied a little edge to his voice.

Merlin was appalled. “Will I would never have left without saying goodbye to you, you’re my best friend.” He said, looking straight at him to emphasize the point. 

Will looked up briefly, a half nod his only reply.

“Look I’m sorry it has worked out the way it has. But I just feel I have to move away from Ealdor. I need to experience life away from here. I need to understand who I am, and I can’t do that by staying here. I need to go somewhere else where I can express myself, and use my gifts. Otherwise what is the point in me having them?” 

Merlin finished by looking on the ground. He understood that as far as Will was concerned Merlin was just leaving him behind, but what choice did he have? How else was he to learn how he fitted into the world? In Ealdor he would just be plain Merlin the gawky boy who never quite fitted into his surroundings. But out there somewhere was surely an environment, in which he could thrive and live his life to the full. 

“What is so special about Camelot anyway?” Will asked as he hammered away.

“I can’t answer that question at the moment.” Merlin replied “I suppose it is just a new beginning for me. I don’t even know Gaius, but maybe in six months time, you can come and stay with me, and see Camelot for yourself.”

Will briefly looked up, “If you haven’t forgotten me.” He remarked.

“Forgotten you?” Merlin laughed, “How on earth would I ever forget someone like you? All those daft things we did Will, I can honestly say, I don’t think I will ever meet another Will again.”

For the first time Will lifted his head and looked straight at Merlin; Merlin could see just how much, his friend was struggling with his emotions. Suddenly he began to do the same, he should go before they where both in bits. But he made himself stay and say the one thing he'd been waiting to tell Will ever since the decision was made for him to go to Camelot.

“I mean it Will you will always be my best friend, never forget that. One day I know our paths will cross again. Until then take care.”

Merlin made to walk off, but before long Will had called him back. Suddenly they shared a brief hug.

“You take care Merlin. Remember who you are, don’t let anyone mess with you. Remember you need to be able to be who you are, nothing else is important.”

Merlin looked at Will for one last second before walking away quickly otherwise he knew he would struggle to leave at all. He made a mental note to keep in touch with Will. He would miss Will more than his friend would ever know.

 

Hunith greeted him at the door looking concerned at him.

“Are you all right?” she asked him.

“Yes just something I had to do first.” Merlin explained. “Now I think I’m ready.”

“I have a letter here, you must give it to Gaius on your arrival.” Hunith said, putting it in his bag. “I have packed you some food and water you should have enough to last your journey. Now let me think if there is anything else.”

Merlin took her hand. “Mother stop worrying. I’ll be fine.” 

Merlin knew his mother was thinking of other things, so that it would stop her from thinking about having to say goodbye. He had done enough of that himself for the past few days. Saying goodbye to Will was hard enough, but now he had the hardest goodbye of all. What could he say to a mother that had done so much for him? To some one who had loved, sacrificed and protected him the way she had? He knew he would have no words for such a moment. So he said the only thing he could think off.

“I love you mother, I don’t want you to worry about me, I will be fine. I am so grateful-“ he got no further, by that times his mother held him for a last embrace. 

He hugged her back tightly thinking of all the days that she had been there for him, when he had struggled to come to terms with his powers. It was daunting suddenly realising, that she wouldn’t be there, the next time he had had a bad day. But he knew that this was the next step he needed to take in order to find out the real him. As he slowly disentangled himself and picked up his bag, his mind suddenly started to focus on what lay ahead of him. He walked off down the road with a last brief look at his mother, who was waving at him as he went. 

Within half an hour of walking Ealdor was in the warlock’s past and suddenly his new destination Camelot laid big on the horizon. All of a sudden Merlin’s next chapter was about to begin.

A Druid Camp in the Ascetir Forest

It was spring and the days where now becoming lighter. For Mordred it was a welcome change. It gave him the chance to stay away from the confines of the camp for longer. Suddenly, the forest changed completely. A whole new mood took over, as if the whole of nature had been awoken, and had now moved into view. 

Mordred could feel it within himself as well. The seasons seemed to confine his own moods. The desolate winter months, meant him having to be confined into the camp, for which he felt little love for. He felt imprisoned, the darkness summing up the feeling of black in his mind. 

Now though suddenly it seemed as if his life had come alive. Spring in truth was probably only part of the reason. The fact that he made a friend, meant Mordred could at least revel in some company. 

Kara was forever at his side now it seemed. At first Mordred though happy to have met her, found it a bit disconcerting; to find himself being followed around endlessly. By then he had got use to own company even if it did feel morbid. Now it seemed as if a shadow was forever at his back. Not that he minded, once he adapted to the change. Kara was delightful company. Suddenly Mordred found less time to brood about who he was, and more time to get outside into the world and just enjoy being alive. 

Kara saw everything with wonder, Mordred would show her places that would make her eyes light up. The little secret place where Mordred and Tyrien met became a favourite location for them. On the way there they would collect fresh food growing about in the forest, lining their pockets with the bounty. Then they would slowly walk into the pretty little clearing. 

The first time Kara saw it, to Mordred’s surprise she stretched out her arms either side of her, and spun around in circles; before falling to the ground. Mordred for a second had thought she’d collapsed. But as he ran over to her she was on her feet crying.

“Oh Mordred this is so beautiful, the scent.” She breathed. “I never thought the forest could be so beautiful.” She breathed. “The forest we lived in before was so dark and dangerous. It didn’t have the beauty of this place.” She smiled.

Mordred smiled back at her, his eyes brimming with tears.

Kara came over to him looking concerned.

“What’s the matter?” she asked curiously.

“I don’t think I’ve ever made anyone happy before.” He said shyly.

Kara regarded him for a second. “That’s nonsense. You make your father happy.”

“He’s family though.” Mordred replied “No one else likes me.”

“I like you.” Kara smiled at him. “I wouldn’t be here with you now if I didn’t like you.”

Mordred smiled at her for a second. “It’s good to have a friend like you.” He said.

Kara laughed, “You are so solemn Mordred. Today is spring it is the season for being reborn. My father says in spring we are reborn, in summer we flourish, in autumn we make our path and in winter we meet our fate.”

Mordred looked at Kara for a second, attempting to understand what she had just said. He had never had the chance to speak to someone about himself before. While Tyrien had been a companion there were always certain questions Mordred felt unable to ask of him. He felt nervous doing so now, fearing that what people at the camp said about him was true. Maybe he was bad, cursed, sent down to only destroy. But he had lived alone for so long, he had a longing to be able to talk it over with someone. His father would only deny it all, as Mordred knew he wanted to protect him. But Kara was always brutally honest.

“Kara do you think I am bad.” He asked.

There was a brief silence between them. Mordred was about to say something, thinking she hadn’t heard him. But then he realised she was merely thinking, before answering. The pause had made him nervous though. If Kara thought him bad, then there really was no hope for him, he decided. But if she thought him bad, why was she here with him now he wondered? The waiting made him tense, it was probably only a minute or so, but to Mordred it seemed as if a lifetime, as he churned away inside. Eventually she answered.

“No one is born bad Mordred. You can become bad, but only if you do things you know are wrong. If you always do what is right, then how can that make you bad?”

Mordred thought for a second. What she had said made sense in a logical way, but if that was true, then what had Mordred done to make people fear him so?

“You don’t fear me then?” he asked her simply.

“I feel safe with you Mordred. I always have. You must not let people upset you, they are wrong. We all choose our own path I think, we can all be who we want to be.”

“Why are we forced to live in camps in the forest then?” Mordred asked.

“That is not our fault Mordred, it is because people let fear imprison them. My father tells me we are actually free, it is the ones who fear us who are in chains.”

Mordred smiled suddenly. 

“That’s the first time I’ve seen you smile Mordred.” Kara remarked handing him a berry.

Mordred felt wounded suddenly. “I do smile.”

“You have never smiled with your whole face, I should know I’ve looked at it for long enough.” Kara said looking at him from under her eye lid. “My father told me that you have the saddest smile because it never lights up your whole face. Well I can go back and tell him now that you do.”

“I never realised that.” Mordred said. “I’m glad I’ve met you.”

“See you’ve just done it again.” Kara shrieked with happiness. 

For a few minutes they settled down in happiness, eating the food they had, and watching the world that lived around them. Birds came and went, a solitary leave danced its way onto the ground. Every now and then a soft breeze would blow the smell of scent from one of the shrubs. Each time Kara would breath it in. For those few minutes Mordred felt more elated than he ever had before. For so long, he had tread alone, but now having someone to share things with had opened his eyes, to what the world could be like. No longer did he just fear what was to become of him, for the first time he was experiencing life, as others did. How he wished he had met Kara before now.

“Where I lived before, we could not go anywhere without someone being with us. We lived in the forest, but we had no freedom, it was like a prison to us. Then when my father was arrested, we where forced to move on here. I hated that journey, not knowing what was to become of us, or whether I’d see my father again. I’ll never forget the day he came back to us Mordred. It was on a day just like this. You see, in spring you are reborn.”

“I never knew my mother.” Mordred said, “Sometimes I think I remember her, I can faintly hear her singing sometimes in my mind. But maybe that is my father just telling me that. I wish I could have met her, maybe then I could make sense of things more.”

“You’re problem is Mordred you think too much.” Kara said. “Life is for living I think, let the adults worry.”

Mordred took hold of Kara’s hand for a second.

“I hope we will always be friends.” He said.

“I think we will always be together Mordred, it is fated, in the stars as read.”

Mordred laughed, “Yes, we will be together forever.” He agreed.

“I had better get you back.” He said as suddenly he noticed the light was beginning to fade ahead of them.

They walked back to the camp slowly each lost in their own thoughts. The nearer Mordred came to the camp, the more perturbed he became. The day with Kara has awoken so much hope in him. But now he returned to the camp all of a sudden his old worries resurfaced. Believing in Kara’s words where one thing when she was with him; but without her the same worries he’d had before flushed through his mind. Her words would not stop the rumours that continued to spread about him. But at least for now he had Kara as a friend, he could go to when he needed her.

Cerdan was waiting for them and he smiled as he saw Mordred and Kara enter hand in hand.

“Had a good day you two?” he smiled.

Mordred looked at Kara and smiled, “yes we had a really good day.”

Cerdan looking at his son felt as if he was seeing a new person all of a sudden. Had he ever seen his son give him such a smile before? Such a simple thing, but all of a sudden Cerdan felt elated. He always knew that Mordred gaining a friend would help the young boy, but never in his wildest dream, had he expected to see such an improvement. All of a sudden his little boy seemed just like any other for that second. 

“I’d better go. Goodbye.” Kara waved.

“Goodbye.” Mordred and Cerdan said together.

“I want you to tell me all about your day Mordred, you can help with some potions.” Cerdan smiled.

“I took Kara to my place in the forest. It’s my favourite time of year spring now. Spring is the season of being reborn did you know that father?” Mordred asked.

“Erm is it really?” Cerdan asked trying to take in the notion that all of a sudden there was no holding his son back. He shook his head in the wonder of it. 

“Did you learn anything else then Mordred?” Cerdan asked suddenly hungary for anything else that his son had picked up on this wonderful day.

“Kara says we are actually free, it is the ones who fear us who are imprisoned.”

There was a pause as Cerdan listened to the words, his son had just spoken. For a moment he hadn’t dared speak, afraid that the emotion of the moment,would catch him out.

After a few minutes he spoke with as steady a voice as he could. “Those words are very true Mordred. There is so much fear about what we are, that in a way it does imprison people in their views. We must always try not to judge people, but we have to also remember; that we have to be who we are.”

As Mordred stirred the pot round and round he reflected that today had been a day, in which he’d learnt a lot about himself. About who he was, about the fact that the future was not something to fear, as he could influence things himself. For the first time in a long time Mordred had started to gain some control in his life. He had remembered one of the last things she’d said to him was, you think too much Mordred. He now realised his error. He had allowed his fear to chain him and it had stopped him from controlling his own life. He now realised she was right. From now on he was determined to exert some control, so that he could at last start to live his life as it had been intended, just like everyone else did.

As he climbed under his blanket that night, and counted the stars, he had a smile on his face. It was still there next morning when he woke up, and started the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin begins his journey to his new life at Camelot. As he sees the white towers for the first time he knows his life has truly turned a corner.
> 
> But his first meeting with Gaius does not go as planned.

Camelot

Merlin pushed himself up the sandy hill; as he approached the top, his breath was taken away as the sight of Camelot’s famous white towers, became visible to him. It was a sight that was to become familiar to him over the years, but the first time, that he saw them he would always remember. 

The journey from Ealdor had for the most part been quiet, with him only meeting a few people on the road. As he became nearer to Camelot though all of a sudden he could sense a change in the air. A whole new atmosphere began to take him over. What before had been a quiet secluded journey was suddenly turning into something more chaotic. 

Merchants taking their wears into town in carts, people rushing around on horse back. Merlin could hardly wait to enter the legendary lower town, a place where he’d heard many tales about. As he climbed to the top of the hill, he pushed a bush out of the way, and for a moment just stood and stared.

The castle was huge, so much bigger than he had imagined. The towers dominated the landscape. He could see guards keeping watch on top of them. All of a sudden he was desperate to get into the town and to begin to explore, his new home. He took off at an increased pace, his eyes all of a sudden drawn to all the people who where rushing around below him.

As he got into the entrance of the lower town, he took in the atmosphere for a second, before making his first entry. Merlin had never seen anywhere so busy before. Ealdor would have a yearly fate, where people from neighbouring villages would descend on it, but it was nothing compared to Camelot. 

As he began to walk into the lower town, he decided he would take it slowly and try and see as much as he could. His eyes where so restless, he hardly knew where to look, as he attempted to take in as much as he could. But the further he moved into the crowd the faster he was forced to move, as he was propelled along by everyone else. 

His nose could smell food being cooked in the middle of the square, suddenly making him really hungry. He stopped in the middle of the crowd trying to work out where the smell was coming from. Suddenly a voice took him by surprise.

“Watch where you’re going lad.”

“I’m sorry.” He apologised turning around, but the person concerned was long gone.

The incident had suddenly disorientated him, and he had to shake himself out of the uneasy feeling. Once he was recovered he made for the main square in the castle court yard. Suddenly he became aware of a crowd gathered there, curious he walked along to investigate. He could hear a voice bellowing out as if addressing the people. As he walked into the court yard, he made out a figure on the balcony, suddenly he realised this must be the King. Curious he continued walking into the yard to join the people already gathered there. As he got closer he could hear the words that seemed to echo around the court yard.

As he joined the crowd he looked up suddenly and noticed a girl staring out of a window, she had a blue dress on, and Merlin noticed her face was looking very white and shaken. He looked ahead walking nearer to the crowd, by the time he’d looked up again she had gone.

As Merlin reached the crowd he saw a man being held between two guards. The man looked weary, his head was down, his clothes hanging off his body. He was standing by the gallows, suddenly it dawned on Merlin that the man was about to be executed. He found himself unable to somehow look away, even though he wanted to. The sound of the King’s words suddenly brought Merlin too.

”Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass.”

The King dropped his hand, Merlin turned his face away at the last moment. The words the King has spoken where still spinning around his head. The man had been executed because he had magic, just like he did. All of a sudden Merlin realised that far from being able to live freely, he was now in an even more dangerous position than when he was in Ealdor.

A cold feeling took him over, and all of a sudden he wanted to get away. But somehow he was stuck to the spot, with the King’s words dancing around him. 

”When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos”, the King continued, “but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin.”

Merlin started to move away, when all of a sudden a horrible scream erupted behind him. Turning in fright he saw a woman with long white hair standing there, her face broken, tears intermingling with her words as she shouted up at the King.

“There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic. It is you with your hatred and your ignorance. You killed my son. But I can promise you before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and a son for a son.”

The King pointed at his guards and shouted.

“Seize her.”

Before they had the chance the woman had muttered a spell and she was whisked away, leaving only a trail of paper and dust as she went. Merlin looked around suddenly but she had long gone. The crowd murmured and then began to disperse, Merlin was suddenly desperate to make for his new home. Noticing two guards over at the main castle entrance he moved over to them.

“Excuse me how do I get to the court physician?”

The guard pointed behind him to some stairs. Merlin nodded and quickly got on his way. Once he’d got to the top, he noticed a sign and followed it. Eventually he came to the door. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. Hearing none he carefully opened the door and had a quiet look in the room. 

The room was square, with a workbench which was full of various items. There where pots, bottles and books strewn around the place. To Merlin’s eyes it looked completely chaotic. As he entered the room and had a proper look around, he noticed some steps up, which lead to another room. Feeling puzzled about what to do, he suddenly noticed there was a balcony which had hundreds and hundreds of books. Suddenly he noticed a figure on a ladder attempting to reach for a book.

What to do he wondered to himself. 

“Hello, Gaius, ahem.” He said, not wanting to frighten the man.

Too late all of a sudden the man fell from the balcony breaking the aisle as he fell. Without thinking Merlin’s eyes glowed orange and suddenly the man’s fall was slowed. Looking around frantically Merlin suddenly noticed a bed in the corner, he moved it over swiftly guiding the man onto it.

Before Merlin had time to say anything the man had jumped up and coming over to him said sharply.

“What did you just do?”

“Erm.” Merlin said suddenly wondering what he was going to say.

“Tell me boy.” The man demanded.

“I just, I just, I had no idea what just happened.” Merlin meekly said knowing he was now in a pickle.

“Supposing someone had seen that.” The man continued squinting at Merlin.

“That was nothing to do with me, that was.” Merlin stuttered.

“I know what it was, I’d like to know how you know magic.”

“I don’t.” Merlin lied.

“I know what I’ve just seen with my own two eyes.” The man said. “I know magic, where did you learn it?”

“I don’t know anything about magic.” Merlin said desperately wishing suddenly he was far away from here.

“Where did you study it?”

“I don’t know what do you want me to say.” Merlin said his eyes pleading.

“I just want the truth.”

“I was born like this.” Merlin said simply hoping the man would now let go.

“That’s impossible, who are you anyway?” he asked suddenly.

“Oh I have a letter in my bag.” Merlin opened his bag handing the letter over to the man.

“I can’t see I haven’t got my glasses.” The old man tutted.

“I’m Merlin.” Merlin said relieved to have changed the subject.

“Oh Hunith’s son? You’re not suppose to be here until Wednesday”

Merlin gave a little smile as he said, “It is Wednesday.”

“Oh.” Gaius said, “So it is. You’d better put your bag in that room over there.” He said pointing to the room over in the corner.

As Merlin went over to the steps he turned around with alarm saying

“You won’t tell anyone about the .”

“Oh no of course not.” Gaius agreed. “Though Merlin I should say thank you.”

For the first time Gaius smiled at Merlin, and the atmosphere between them calmed down. Merlin made his way up the steps and came to a little room. There was a window on one side with a bed in the middle and a cupboard. There was a chair underneath the window Merlin climbed on top of the chair and looked out. 

It was starry night and Camelot shone underneath it. Merlin smiled as he took in his first view of Camelot at night. It was a breathtaking sight, he stayed there for a few minutes watching people come and go in the court yard below. Suddenly it hit him this was his new home, the place where he would hopefully come to finally understand all about his magic and why he’d been given it in the first place. 

It was both exciting and frightening as he briefly remembered the execution that had happened below not long before. All of a sudden he felt incredibly weary. Jumping off the chair he laid down on his bed, within a few moments he was fast asleep.

****************************************************************

While Merlin slept, Gaius studied Hunith’s letter. He wondered how she was, it had been a while since he’d last seen her. He remembered briefly about taking Balinor over to Hunith. He had admired her courage in agreeing to help the dragonlord, but then Hunith had always been courageous. He opened the letter and began to read.

Dear Gaius,

I am at my wit’s end, and I really don’t know what to do anymore. Our village is very small, and Merlin is having trouble fitting in now. I feel he needs some one who is able to teach him, and guide him to use his gifts the way they where intended. I pray that you are able to help him, please keep him save, and I pray for both of you.

Gaius took his glasses off, and sighed. Never for one minute did he think that at his age, he would end up looking after a young boy. In fact in a way it actually scared him. Could he really manage to guide him he wondered.

His magic also intrigued him, the young man must possess very powerful magic to of been able to do what he had done today. Gaius had seen all sorts of magic in his time. But never had he seen someone use it so instinctively as Merlin had before. He was something that Gaius had never come across before. As he waited for Merlin to join him for something to eat, he got hold of one of his books and began to read.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordred's journey into the forest alone one day has a profound effect on him, when he meets two strangers.
> 
> A conversation Cerdan has with the Elder of the camp leaves him fearing for his son. But another problem rears its head, when his son arrives back, and Cerdan struggles to cope with it.

A Druid Camp in the Forest of Ascetir

It had been a week since Mordred had seen Kara. She and her family had left the camp, to visit family members in a village nearby. Since meeting the two of them had become inseparable. Just before she left Kara had given Mordred, a little chain with a half-moon on it. He studied it intently as he made his way into the forest. He stopped off to taste some berries he spotted, growing on a bush. 

The forest was changing month by month; there was an urgency that had taken over. There was less singing from the birds, as they searched for food for their youngsters. The Deer who where barely seen in the winter where now more visible eating berries off bushes. Down by Mordred’s favourite stream he could see the tadpoles swimming around. He sat down and watched them for a while, fascinated as to how they moved.

Feeling suddenly tired Mordred walked over to his favourite hiding place, a hollow in a broke tree. With the sun shining down, he manoeuvred his way into the middle and began to rest his weary eyes. Before long he was fast asleep. Animals and birds passed by the sleeping boy, Mordred was able to sense their presence, as he slept, his mind never closing down completely. 

As he slept he dreamed of his friend Kara. He could see her friendly face. There always seemed to be a little glimmer of mischief in her eyes. It was that which had made her so attractive to the serious little boy. As a lonely child growing up Mordred had reached the stage where he didn’t expect anyone to like him. The revelation that this girl a year younger, could suddenly find him even bearable, had given Mordred such a boost. Suddenly it didn’t matter what anyone else thought. He could take the distrust of everyone else, as he had someone who only judged him for what he was; and not what they feared he’d become. 

Did it really matter after all what happened in the years ahead he wondered? Surely only here and now mattered. As he learned more about his magic, he was aware that some people seemed to take an interest in what he could do. To Mordred his magic was a personal thing, but at times it was as if others would take, an unhealthy interest in it. It was something that made him tense. He knew he was gaining unique powers as he grew. Mordred’s father would always remind him, that he owed it to himself, to only use his magic for good.

Mordred tried his best to do that, but sometimes it was difficult. The more power he accumulated the more difficult it became, to know what the right thing to do was. Sometimes as Mordred discovered life was not simple. Good and bad became very clouded, the lines would dim between them. His conversation with Kara would sometimes blur as well. Kara had suffered much he knew, so maybe that influenced her into what she thought about life.

He wished he could understand fear better. The fear people felt in his presence, the fear he sometimes thought about himself, because of it. His father and Kara would describe it as ignorance on the part of other people. Mordred often thought it was something else. Why did he have the impression that there was something he didn’t know?

Suddenly he awoke aware of someone nearby. He opened his eyes and scanned the horizon. There ahead where a couple of men, to Mordred they looked like bandits. There where numerous gangs that lived in the forest, besides the Druids. The Druids being a peaceful group would tolerate the gangs. But most of the gangs had little time for the Druids. They considered them strange people, with strange beliefs. Mordred narrowed his eyes and followed their movements, from his hiding place.

He remained as still as he could, one of the bandits was feet in front of him, as he gathered up firewood with his companion. The bandit suddenly noticed a piece of wood almost in front of Mordred’s foot, he bent down to pick it up; only then seeing Mordred sitting there. Dropping his firewood, he pulled the boy by the foot out of the tree, before grabbing hold of his arm.

“Well look what we have here. One of those damned Druids from the looks of it.” He shouted over to his companion.

The other bandit came over as Mordred was pushed towards him. Mordred was suddenly in the middle of them. His head turned from one to the other trying to guess what would happen next.

“What do you think we should do with him then?” the bandit continued looking over at his friend.

“We could sell him, I hear you can make money out of these Druids.” The other bandit said.

Mordred glared at him, he knew he had to think of something, to get himself away. He closed his eyes for a second, concentrating his mind. Suddenly he could feel a familiar pulse of magic building up inside of him. As the voices of the bandits continued to mock him, the magic inside Mordred built and got more powerful. As the first bandit made to grab him again, he gave off an enormous sonic cry. The cry was powerful enough to the knock both men to the ground, and totally silence the entire forest as well.

Mordred took his chance and ran, not bothering to look back at the sight of the two still bodies, lying on the ground. Eventually he stopped, confident that no one was about he rested against a tree. He collapsed on the ground suddenly weary. Inside his mind he could still hear the cry he had managed to create. It both thrilled him and terrified him in equal measures. His father’s words came back to him, “you must only use your magic for good Mordred.” For a second Mordred wondered if he just had, or was this the reason so many people feared him. As he continued back to the camp, the question continued to bother him. 

 

Cerdan had just arrived back at the camp. He had been requested to go to another camp, and help cure one of the group’s elders. He felt tired and for some reason uneasy. He constantly worried about leaving Mordred, when he had to go away. Especially since his son’s companion Kara had left. But he also knew his son had to get use to being on his own. It was a tough decision to get right. Reminding himself about how much better Mordred had become recently, he did his best to keep the demons at bay. As he entered the tent he and Mordred lived in, he noticed his son was not around. Trying to keep his nerves under control, he went over to the elder.

“Have you seen Mordred?” Cerdan asked trying to keep calm.

“He went out in the afternoon. I’m sure he will be back any minute.” The elder replied. “How did your trip go, will Ezir be alright?” he asked.

“Time will tell is the answer I’m afraid. I’ve done my best, he is very old though.” Cerdan said gently.

The elder nodded. “As we all our, present company accepted.” He smiled. “I have to say I have noticed a positive change in young Mordred.”

“I know.” Cerdan smiled, “Amazing what having a friend can do. I always knew that would make a difference to him.” 

“Indeed Cerdan I remember you saying. Mordred will have considerable powers, I’m sure you are aware of that.”

Cerdan looked at the elder his expression tense. “I know that. It is a difficult balance sometimes to achieve.”

“Yes indeed, you know his power will be noticed by others. Others who will not necessarily be a good influence over him.” The elder reflected.

“Are you thinking of anyone in particular?” Cerdan asked.

“I think we both know the answer to that.”

Cerdan followed the elder’s eyes over to a tent in the corner. The two newcomers there had created much unease among the regulars in the camp. They had a reputation for being opportunists.

“If that is a warning, I thank you for it.” Cerdan replied, “I will do my best to keep Mordred away from them.”

“So will I Cerdan, you have my promise.” The elder smiled. “Ah here is your son now. I will leave you to it. “Hello Mordred.” 

Mordred smiled at the elder and hugged Cerdan, taking Mordred’s hand Cerdan walked his son back to their tent.

“It’s good to see you Mordred, you can help me with some potions if you like?” Cerdan smiled.

Mordred nodded smiling. Cerdan had a feeling that all was not well. He like Kara had noticed when Mordred’s smile did not reach his eyes. Suddenly his worries he had on arrival back at the camp, resurfaced. Having made so much progress with his son, he was determined he would not go back to how he was before. He knew the best approach was to encourage him out of his somber mood. 

“So what did you do today Mordred?” he asked attempting his son into conversation.

“I got some herbs for you, from the clearing by the stream.” He said, but Cerdan noticed his son did not want to look at him.

“You like that place don’t you?” Cerdan said gently.

“I go there to think.” Mordred said stirring the pot.

“That is very serious.” Cerdan remarked, trying to coax his son into happier subjects. “Did you notice how much the forest has changed now?”

“Yes.” Mordred replied.

Suddenly Cerdan had a terrible feeling overcoming him. He knew that his son was somehow suffering, he could tell just by watching how mechanical Mordred had become in his actions, and also the way his whole face had shut down. Something told him he had to get through to him and fast. 

Cerdan crotched down and held his son by the shoulders gently. “Mordred you know you can tell me anything, I mean anything. I would never desert you or judge you. Never think that.”

All of a sudden emotion burst out of Mordred. Tears cursed down his face, his speech became stunted between his sobs, as he attempted to tell his father of what had happened.

“I did a terrible thing. But it all happened so quickly.” He cried, not daring to look at his father. 

The sobs where cursing through Mordred’s body, Cerdan hugged his son to him, absorbing his cries, and fearing what he was about to hear. His son’s crying went on for a few minutes Cerdan encouraged the emotion out. He always wondered at these moments if he was doing this right. How he missed Jayall at times like this, she would know what to do he thought sadly. Eventually Mordred’s tears began to slow. Cerdan sad down, and pulled his son next to him. Smoothing his hair back from his face he said.

“Mordred please tell me, I won’t be angry I promise you.”

Mordred began to recount the tale of his experiences. He described being asleep, the bandits creeping up on him. He spoke of how frightened he was, but also of how he felt his power come so easily to the surface. As Cerdan listened to his son’s story, he wondered what frightened Mordred most; was it the incident itself, or realising the powers he had at his disposal. Everything that Cerdan feared for his boy, was suddenly coming true, and he wanted to weep for him in that moment. First thing first though he thought to himself. Grabbing Mordred by the hand he said.

“First of all what they did was wrong, to try and snatch you like that.” Cerdan began.

“But what I did was wrong wasn’t it?” Mordred cried “you said I had to use my magic for good.” 

Cerdan struggled, he could sense his son’s desperation, but wondered how on earth he could get through to him. He knew his son’s abilities where powerful. He also knew his son needed to try and temper them, when he could. But how could he condemn him in a moment like this? His son had been frightened, vulnerable, and his powers had naturally come to the surface. Yet Cerdan sensed there was something more. The line between what was wrong and what was right, was narrow at the best of times. The line for Mordred was dulled even more, because of the powers he had.

“Had you done this out of spite, out of hatred for someone, then yes I would condemn it, because you would have been using it for your own gain. But what happened today Mordred was different. These people where a threat to you, I’m not saying you should always do this. But today you had a lesson on how powerful your magic and gift is. Do not cry, you must use this as a lesson to learn from. In time you will learn to control your magic better.”

As he looked at Mordred, the boy was still too quiet for Cerdan’s liking, and he was still far from convinced he had got through to him, in the way he wanted. But suddenly Mordred looked weary, Cerdan suggested that he had a little sleep.

As Mordred twitched away in his sleep, Cerdan watched him, before closing his eyes and realising that today his son had lost his innocence. As Cerdan too drifted into an uneasy sleep his mind was full of worries for the future ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been in Camelot for six months, Merlin struggles to come to terms with the pace and constant threat that his new home is under. His relationship with Gaius though is growing, though he is still not too sure about Arthur. 
> 
> Mordred suffers from sleepless nights as he comes to term with the incident. In an effort to relax his mind Cerdan takes him into the forest, to collect herbs. While there Mordred senses a friend in dire need of help.

Camelot

It was six months since Merlin had been in Camelot, and he’d hardly had time to catch his breath, so much had happened. One thing had remained constant through it all, and that had been Gaius. It had amazed Merlin just how much, the old man had come to mean to him, in such a short space of time. Merlin had only ever lived with his mother. While he loved her, he had often wondered about his father. In a way the old man had almost become a substitute for his father. He couldn’t imagine loving his real one more than he did Gaius. 

Not only that, but he had already learnt so much from his mentor, about his magic. When Gaius had presented Merlin with a magic book, it was if a whole new world had opened up for him. All of a sudden ideas had taken over Merlin’s mind. There was so much to take in, so much to learn. His magic was getting stronger all the time, as he learnt new things. Gaius was forever warning Merlin of how magic can corrupt people. For Merlin it was inconceivable, how could something that came so natural to him be perceived as bad he wondered? 

The six months in Camelot had actually taught Merlin the truth in Gaius’s words. Suddenly as he came face to face with the latest threat to Camelot, he became to understand just what Gaius had meant about magic corrupting people.

It had seemed to Merlin that Camelot was in a permanent state of emergency. As he rode by Prince Arthur’s side on the latest crusade, he marvelled at how his master seemed able to just deal with the latest threat to Camelot’s existence. 

Ah Arthur, that was the biggest change in his life. Ever since Merlin had become the Prince’s servant his life had taken on a whole new meaning. As he looked back on the first day he’d met Arthur, Merlin smiled. Their relationship had hardly got off on the right foot. 

When Merlin had first arrived in Camelot he had worked mainly for Gaius. He delivered potions, collected herbs from the forest, and general jobs that his mentor needed doing. In the afternoon’s he usually had some time afforded him to go and explore his new home. It was in one these afternoon’s that he had first met the legendary Prince Arthur.

Recalling the incident now, Merlin could hardly believe how naive he’d been. Throwing himself into a full scale confrontation with the crown prince of Camelot was hardly the way to start off. But then Merlin had always believed in standing up for people. When he considered Arthur had gone too far, in his treatment off his then servant Maurice, Merlin had challenged Arthur. The fact that it ended up with Merlin being locked up in prison, for his pains, did not matter to him. Sometimes you had to do what was right, and Merlin would never deviate from that viewpoint.

Six months down the line Merlin now understood Arthur better than he had at the beginning. He could see that Arthur had a good heart inside of him. He also understood how much Arthur wanted to impress his father. Arthur’s desperation for approval from his father would sometimes lead the young Prince to lash out at Merlin. Indeed in the first few months it had almost caused Merlin to walk out of Camelot altogether.

But luckily Merlin had someone to go to whenever he had a problem. His ally was a dragon named Kilgharrah. Even now Merlin would sometimes shake his head at the thought of speaking with such a creature. It seemed to him almost unbelievable. From his first days in Camelot Merlin felt at times, that certain events where propelling him down a certain path. 

In his first meeting with the dragon Kilgharrah had explained that Merlin’s destiny was to protect Arthur until he made it onto the throne. As Merlin’s relationship with Arthur at the time, was far from close, it was hard for Merlin to believe. Merlin learnt from the first moment that Kilgharrah did not give straight answers to the young warlock. Many a time he had come out shaking his head and wondering what the dragon was going on about. 

Merlin had had a row with Arthur that had led the Prince to sacking Merlin as his servant. Running down to see Kilgharrah Merlin had threatened to leave Camelot. The Dragon had laughed saying that Merlin could not escape his destiny he then said something that had caught Merlin’s interest. He had explained to the young sorcerer that he and Arthur were different sides of the same coin. It was a statement which had Merlin scratching his head, and wondering what he had meant.

In the time it had taken for Merlin to save Arthur’s life in his fight with the Knight Valiant; Merlin had learnt a new magical skill, been rehired as the Prince’s servant, and had finally started to settle down in Camelot. 

As ever he had learnt some hard lessons on the way. One which had almost cost the life of his friend Gwen, but as he slowly got acclimatised in his new life, one thing began to bother him.

It was the idea his magic had to remain secret from every body. From the moment he had arrived inside Gaius’s chamber, his mentor had attempted to force this fact into Merlin’s mind. It appeared to be very ironic to Merlin that he had left Ealdor in order to learn about his magic and his destiny. Yet in the very place where he now was, magic was banned, so how could he achieve his aims, if everything had to remain secret he wondered? 

The longer he stayed in Camelot the easier it was for him to slip into a secret life. At first it almost became an adventure for him. The number of times he’d almost given himself away, had already caused Gaius many near heart attacks. Promising his mentor he was take better care of his secret, Merlin continued to learn as much as he could about his magic.

His relationship with Arthur remained up and down. Sometimes Merlin would see a genuine goodness in the young Prince that would give him hope. Then something else would happen, which would have him despairing. Merlin had already realised that Arthur sometimes lacked self confidence in himself. It was something that Merlin himself could identify with. Merlin too would often feel the same. Sometimes Arthur would cover it by becoming brash and almost arrogant. Merlin would feel sad for him, as by now he could see most of the time it was a cover for his inadequacies and his lack of confidence. The dragon had said to Merlin it was maybe his job to change Arthur. It had occurred to Merlin that helping the Prince with his confidence issues would hopefully help Arthur to overcome them. So Merlin set about doing just that.

A Druid Camp in the Forest of Ascetir

Ever since Mordred had been attacked the boy had suffered from restless nights. Cerdan at first had put it down to the youngster getting over the shock of his experience. 

Cerdan was more concerned at how suddenly Mordred became afraid of his powers. From the moment that Cerdan had been aware of his son’s abilities he had suspected that such problems would occur. He knew that most sorcerers had their moments of uncertainties. Cerdan himself had suffered such problems as a youngster. It had only been the patience of his father, that had reassured Cerdan, that his confidence issues where just that. Once he’d got over them, Cerdan had fully embraced his sorcery and healing skills.

Cerdan had hopes that Mordred as well would follow him into healing. He noticed how relaxed the boy was inside the forest, with nature all round him. But ever since the attack Cerdan had felt Mordred holding back in some way. Cerdan himself was totally perplexed at how he should overcome his son’s problems. If he asked for help from the Elder, he would then have to confess about what had happened in the forest. Although Cerdan trusted the Elder he was terrified of anyone else finding out about it, knowing that it would probably seal their fate, and force them to leave the camp altogether.

In the end he decided to stay quiet and deal with the problems himself. The first thing he did was to take Mordred on a trip out to the forest searching for herbs. He reasoned that as long as he was with his son, Mordred would hopefully slowly get over his fear of being in the surroundings. It was a fine day when they started off. The flowers where in full display, beautiful colours dotted around the horizon. A lovely aroma greeted their nostrils as they walked.

“Here we go Mordred this is what I am looking for.” Cerdan said going over to a spikey plant that was growing on the ground. “This is called Melilot, it will help with digestive problems. I use this in the potion you where helping me with yesterday.” He explained with a smile.

“It is very spikey.” Mordred said feeling the plant’s edges.

“Indeed it is.” Cerdan smiled, “Which is why I always tell you to take care when you are stirring it.”

Mordred smiled at his father. Just for a second father and son had a quiet moment together. In that time Cerdan knew he would do anything to keep Mordred safe. For a second his eyes clouded as he remembered Jayall and her desperate plea for him to look after Mordred. Back then every thing had been so different, he had been full of hope and plans. Now it seemed another world away, he reflected. So many problems occurring for him to solve. A soft breeze blew across the forest, forcing Cerdan into action. They walked off deeper into the forest talking breathlessly as they ventured on. Cerdan started to feel better as his son began to ask questions about various plants. He answered the best he could, hoping that Mordred was feeling a genuine interest all of a sudden.

Coming to a stream Cerdan decided to stop for a break. He encouraged Mordred to sit by a tree, as the two of them listened to the soft drip of the water. 

“How are you getting on with Geraint now?” Cerdan asked knowing the Elder had spoken to the tutor, over his treatment of Mordred.

“Not too bad.” Mordred replied, “I still don’t think he likes me.”

“Why do you say that?” Cerdan asked.

“He still looks at me, like he doesn’t want to be there.”

Cerdan sighed, he knew that Geraint never bothered hiding his dislike of Mordred. Cerdan had been in a brief argument with Geraint with the tutor claiming that Mordred was a curse. Briefly Cerdan had wanted to hit the old man, only a last minute change of heart from Cerdan had stopped him from doing it. He was a man of peace usually but sometime people tried his patience to extremes.

“He is not as bad as he use to be though.” Mordred had replied, suddenly showing interest in a dragonfly that had settled on a plant nearby. Cerdan smiled as his son went tearing after it. As he sat there and watched Mordred and the dragonfly, it seemed for a minute that Mordred was just like any other child. He would give anything for more moments like these he reflected sadly.

Eventually Mordred arrived back and sat by his father, and the two of them listened to the sound of the forest around them. On days like this it seemed as if nothing could hurt them, and every thing was perfect. Just as the two of them began to get sleepy, Mordred suddenly got up, putting his hands on his ears. Cerdan was up in an instant.

“What is it Mordred? What do you hear?” Cerdan said urgently.

“I can hear screaming father. Some one is screaming not far away.” Mordred said, and then suddenly he took off.

“Mordred what is it?” asked Cerdan alamed as he took off after his son.

But Mordred was running like a hound, he was stopping for no one, his eyes on the path ahead. Mordred’s cloak bellowed out behind him. Suddenly he felt fear, real fear. He had to get there, he followed the screaming, until it sounded really near. He scanned the forest searching. To begin with he could see nothing, but then suddenly he noticed an overturned cart in the middle of a clearing.

By this time Cerdan had caught up with Mordred. Speaking to his son he said.  
“Stay here Mordred, I will go and take a look.” Cerdan moved off walking down a path calling out. No one answered, he decided to go back to Mordred not wanting to leave him for too long. He reached his son to see him staring in horror at the cart.

“Mordred what is it?” he had asked holding the boys shoulders.

“Kara.” He whispered, his eyes wide and shocked.

For a moment Cerdan wondered what he meant then he too recognised the cart. It was the one that the Elder at learnt to Kara’s family before they’d gone off on their trip.

Cerdan and Mordred looked at each other in horror. Taking control of the situation Cerdan led Mordred down the path. If any time had come to show Mordred that his powers could be used for good, it was now.

“Mordred you must use your powers and call for Kara. They must be around here somewhere. Come on you can do it.”

The little boy starred at his father and Cerdan could see the struggle going on in his face. But he encouraged his son to try. Eventually Mordred turned away, and he called out in his mind. He called for his friend, knowing if she was around that she would answer him. He called and called, getting more panicky as he failed to get an response. He couldn’t bare the thought of his friend being hurt or even worse. He turned around and started shouting down another path. At first there was nothing, then he thought he could hear something.

He walked off down the path and called again. Suddenly he heard the answer he was praying for.

“Mordred over here.” The voice said, he followed it his father at his heels. Eventually they came face to face with Kara and her mother hiding away in some bushes. Mordred went over to Kara and hugged her, he had never been so relieved to see someone. He was shocked to see tears streaking down Kara’s face.

“Kara what is it?” Mordred asked.

“My father.” She cried, “They killed my father.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Camelot Merlin feels as if he has made a break through in his relationship with Arthur, and determines to continue his work. Gaius also confesses something that takes Merlin by surprise.
> 
> Mordred meanwhile is back with Kara, and their friendship begins to deepen as they begin to learn more about each other.

Camelot

All of a sudden it seemed as if Merlin had made a breakthrough with Arthur. It had occurred after Merlin had been poisoned. Following a peace treaty with the neighbouring Kingdom of Mercia, Merlin had found himself in a difficult predicament. 

Having met a pretty young servant who had claimed that Bayard was trying to poison Arthur, Merlin had been forced into action. As far as Merlin was concerned this was the moment of his destiny, the chance for him to protect Arthur and ensure Camelot’s future. Unbeknown to Merlin though, the servant was actually Nimueh a high Priestess, and Uther mortal enemy. Merlin did not know that though, and so his only thought was to warn the Prince.

As the young warlock had snatched the poisoned goblet off Arthur he was then commanded to drink it by Uther, The warlock had done just that, to the disbelief of everyone else there. Even now Gaius had found it unbelievable that Merlin had drank every last drop of the poison. It had led to Arthur having to go on a hazardous journey, to find the very rare mortaeus flower.

“I still can’t believe you drank all of the poision.” Gaius had exclaimed to Merlin for the hundredth time, when he was recovering. At times the boy would leave Gaius speechless. 

“Ah maybe in the circumstances it would have been better not drinking it all.” Merlin agreed. He had now got his apetite back and was currently bolting down some soup Gaius had just made for him.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Arthur appeared there. Merlin hastily got up. Arthur signalled for him to sit down again.

“Just came to see how you are, and to check that you will be back at work tomorrow.” Arthur said lightly.

“Oh yes bright and early.” Merlin assured him.

The Prince rolled his eyes up, being aware when Merlin said he would be there early, it wasn’t always the case.

“Well it is good to see you recovering.” Arthur replied with a smile, “Have a good night.”

Before Arthur left, Merlin called him back.

“Thank you for saving my life.” He said and for a second their eyes connected with each other. To Merlin it was something special something that meant more than mere words ever could.

As the door shut Gaius turned round and said with a serious voice.

“I think you have made an impression on Arthur. He didn’t have to do what he did.”

Merlin coloured slightly then said “It would all off been for nothing if you hadn’t been able to make a antidote.” He pointed out.

Gaius concluded “What Arthur did was very rare. Most Princes would not off bothered doing the same, for a mere servant.”

Merlin slowly nodded, but suddenly a thought came to him. “I still don’t understand why this sorceress went to all the trouble of framing Bayard.”

Gaius came over to Merlin and sat down by him. “It would seem she didn’t just want to destroy Camelot. She was also after you Merlin. Maybe she knows you are destined for great things.” 

“Well it is nice to know someone has noticed me.” Merlin smiled. Suddenly he felt quite chuffed with himself, despite his experience.

Gaius smiled in return. Suddenly there was a light knock on the door. Suddenly Gwen poked her head in the room.

“Gwen, come in.” Gaius invited.

“I won’t stay.” The maid said, “I just wanted to check up on you, no I didn’t mean check up on you.” She assured him feeling she’d said the wrong thing. “Obviously Gaius does that.”

Gaius smiled, and turned away giving the youngsters some space.

“I mean just see how you are now.” Gwen continued awkwardly.

“Thanks Gwen. I’m feeling much better now. You’re my second visitor.”

“Oh.” She exclaimed.

“Arthur came before.” Merlin said, suddenly remembering the other thing that had happened. It was amazing how Gwen’s kiss had made both of them a bit more pensive somehow. Not that it had been unpleasant to Merlin, in fact far from it. For Gwen though it was a different matter, as she hopped from foot to foot.

“That was nice of Arthur.” She said. “Anyway will you be back at work tomorrow?”

“Yes I will.” Merlin smiled, “We will speak then.”

Gwen smiled. “I’m just glad you are okay.” She said

“Thanks to you, Gaius and Arthur I am.” Merlin said, meaning it. “I’m really grateful to you all.”

“Well you’ve helped me too.” Gwen said remembering Merlin saving her from the pyre, “That’s what friends are for.” She said colouring slightly

“Yes it is.” Merlin agreed.

“I’d better go. Goodnight. Bye Gaius.” Gwen walked out waving to Gaius as she went.

Coming back Gaius smiled “I think she may have a little crush on you.”

Merlin laughed, “I don’t think so Gaius, just a friend.” And yawned suddenly feeling tired. “I think I’m off to bed early start tomorrow.”

Gaius watched him go and shook his head. One day Merlin would be a very powerful warlock, but at times his naivety took Gaius’s breath away. As he thought over what had gone on in the last forty eight hours, Gaius sighed. 

The boy may be happy that some one had noticed his powers, but Gaius knowing how powerful Niumeh was, had begun to feel quite worried for the boy, who in a short time had started to become really important to him. He just hoped that in the moment that Merlin came face to face with Nimueh, the young sorcerer would be ready for it.

All of a sudden he could begin to appreciate the worries that Hunith had had, for Merlin before sending him on to Gaius. The boy still had so much to learn, and the odds where getting higher and higher as Uther continued his war on sorcery. As Gaius got ready for bed, not for the first time since Merlin had arrived he fretted for the young warlock, before drifting off into a restless sleep.

 

A Druid Camp in the Forest of Ascetir

It had been a few weeks since Kara had arrived back at the camp with her mother. They had kept themselves to themselves to begin with. Dealing with their loss in their own way. Kara’s mother was not a Druid; but she had lived with the Druid’s ever since she’d met her husband.

Every now and then Mordred and Kara’s eyes would meet across, the fire that burned strongly into the night. Mordred longed to go over to her and speak to her. But he contented himself to just staring at her, wanting her to know that he was there, when she was ready to see him. Even at his young age Mordred felt a special pull towards Kara. It was like an unspoken bond that they had. He knew that she would always be special to him, no matter what happened in their lives.

One evening they had done their usual chores and had both remained by the fire. Every now and then they had given each other a little smile. Suddenly Kara had got up, Mordred assumed that she was going to join her mother in the tent. Instead she came over to Mordred and sat down by his side.

“I’ve missed you Mordred.” She said to him softly tears glistening in her eyes.

“I’ve missed you too.” Mordred replied, reaching for her hand.

They had stayed side by side for most of the evening, until Cerdan had whispered to Mordred to come to his bed. Mordred had squeesed her hand before letting go.

Cerdan walked Kara back to her tent.

“You have been very brave Kara.” He said sadly, feeling for her in the same way he felt for his son.

“Does it get any easier?” Kara had asked him as they arrived at her mother’s tent.

Remembering Jayall and the loss he still felt about her. Cerdan replied truthfully. “You never fully get over it Kara. But eventually you carry on, because you have too. Your father will always be there with you, you must remember that, especially with the tough days. But he would have been proud about you and your mother.” 

Kara nodded silently before disappearing into the tent. 

It was still night with no breeze, Cerdan sighed as he walked back wondering why life was such a trial at times. It was not right that children like Mordred and Kara suffered in this way. 

He Remembered his father’s words that “each setback in life was a step along the way, and directly influenced what you became.” Not for the first time he baulked at those words. Why did life have to be such a trial all of the time? Why do people have to be tested? Hunted down like animals because of their beliefs. Hunted because they where different. It was not for the first time that Cerdan struggled to find any satisfactory answer to such questions. He doubted it would be the last time either. 

The next afternoon Kara and Mordred wondered off into the forest after they’d had their morning lessons. Kara was suddenly restless to get away from the confines of the camp. She wanted to wander and wander, the way she and Mordred always had.

“We’ll go to our place.” Mordred had promised her, leading the way. 

He had not been there for a while. Ever since he and Kara had been there, it had taken on a special place in his heart. It was not the same on his own, for him it would always be his and Kara’s hideaway from the world.It was away from adults with their unbending beliefs, and their endless rules. It was a place where he and Kara could dream of what could be, or should be in the world at large. It was a place where they lived their dreams and aspirations, with nothing to spoil their hopes. Nobody there to say no it couldn’t happen because of who they were. 

Sometimes Mordred wondered just how grown-ups could accept so many boundaries. To him, the world was a place where everyone should be able to become what they wanted to be. There should be no limitations just because they where Druids or where born with magic at their fingertips. He knew Kara too was the same. For them their world was the place of dreams, a place which should replace the world they actually lived in. That world was wrong, a cold place where people followed blindly through darkness and fear rather than beliefs and light. The forest somehow proved it. As they walked to their place they could see the light around them. The colour, the way everything was revealed naturally, nothing artificial. They smiled as they found their broken tree, and sat down on it.

“Autumn is coming Mordred.” Kara sighed missing the summer scent from the bushes.

“It will soon be back again.” Mordred replied. “The world just follows it cycle.”

“You are still wearing it.” She smiled pointing to the chain she’d given him.

“Of course it has never left my neck.” He smiled.

Kara picked the half moon up and said. “It is the bond between us Mordred, the bond that will never end. Wherever we are in the world as long as you have that, then you know I am there.”

Mordred nodded his head, suddenly feeling unable to say anything. The emotion of having his friend back, in their place being an overwhelming feeling. All at once he felt as if nothing could harm them or come between them. As long as he had Kara then something was right with the world. Everything that was wrong no longer mattered to him. 

They sat back and watched the sun begin its slow departure down into the clouds. Soon they would have to go back into the adult’s world, but for now their place was the only one they wanted to be in. They waited until the first strains of darkness started to daub its dull colours into their world, and slowly retreated back into the camp.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Camelot Merlin suffers difficulties and begins to question Arthur's relationship with a newly-arrived girl in Camelot. It soon develops into full blown crisis which test's Merlin to the full, in protecting his friend.
> 
> Gaius also comes to appreciate just how extreme Morgana's magical skills are becoming.

Camelot

Ever since Arthur had met the young girl Sophia and her father in the woods, Merlin had suddenly seen a totally different side to the Prince. It seemed as if all of a sudden Arthur walked on air around the castle. When he wasn’t gliding away lost in his own thoughts, he had an almost absent air about him. It amused Merlin no end to see the usually controlled and sarcastic young man, in such a state. 

From the moment that Sophia and Aulfric had arrived at Camelot a strange sense had overcome life at Camelot. Aside from the changes in Arthur, Merlin had a peculiar occurrence with the Lady Morgana as well. It was shortly after Sophia and her father had been granted permission to stay, Merlin had bumped into her on the stairs one day. Merlin had just showed the visitors to their chambers, and Morgana had only caught a brief view of them; but as she approached Merlin and asked him about them, he couldn’t help but notice how highly worried she seemed.

“Who are those people?” she had demanded.

“Oh it’s Sophia and her father Alfric, Arthur and I rescued them from the forest.” Merlin explained, then thought he’d better be truthful, “Well Arthur did most of the rescuing really.”

Morgana cut in obviously not bothered about such trivialities, as to who did the most rescuing.

“They can’t stay here.” She exclaimed sounding mildly angry with it.

“Oh but the King said they where welcome to stay.” Merlin explained frowning. “Is there anything the matter?” he asked.

“Oh.” Morgana replied suddenly “It’s alright.” She walked off hurriedly. Merlin looked after her as she wandered off, wondering what to make of the conversation. He couldn’t get rid of a feeling of concern some how, he knew she hadn’t been honest with him. There was definitely something that had Morgana worried, but Merlin didn’t feel he could interfere with her somehow.

*********************************************************************

Over the course of the next two days Arthur’s love for Sophia had reached new heights. Merlin was amazed by how quickly Arthur’s feelings where intensifying for the young girl. To the extent that Arthur was actually beginning to neglect his duties. These events had a direct result on Merlin, landing him back to the familiar place of the stocks. Not that Merlin was complaining the Prince had got such pleasure from his time with Sophia, that Merlin found it very hard to turn Arthur down, when he asked him to make excuses for Arthur. 

Uther on the other hand was not so forgiving, the first time it happened he scowled at Merlin in fury. Uther could not believe that Merlin had “forgotten” to remind Arthur about the Knighthood that was being bestowed upon one of the Knights. For the second day running Merlin had found himself being tied to the stocks, being pelted with fruit and vegetables, thrown with glee by the villagers of the lower town. As Merlin bravely took it all with a smile, he comforted himself with the thought that he would soon be by the fire with Gaius. 

As soon as he was released he made his way back to Gaius’s chambers, smiling as he made his way past his mentor who was doing some reading.

“Not again Merlin.” Gaius had commented, “This is becoming a habit.” 

“I know but Arthur is besotted with Sophia, he can’t stop talking about her.” Merlin had explained, pouring water on his vegetable covered head.

“How come this has happened so quickly?” Gaius wondered.

“I’m guessing it must have been love at first sight.” Merlin smiled sitting down.

“Yes I suppose so.” Gaius had tutted.

Merlin had the feeling that Gaius was sounding very weary, he was just about to question him about it, when Gaius asked him a question.

“What do you know about seers Merlin?”

Merlin thought for a second. “There suppose to be able to tell the future, like prophets.” He guessed.

“Yes.” Gaius nodded. “It’s said to be an ability with some. Some people don’t even realise they have the talent for it, it comes in the form of dreams sometimes.” 

“What’s that got to do with Sophia?” Merlin asked curiously wondering where this was going.

“The night before Sophia and her father arrived here, Morgana had a dream Sophia was in it.” said Gaius.

“Before she came to Camelot?” Merlin looked at Gaius amazed.

“I’ve been watching Morgana since she was very young. No matter how much I try and tell myself otherwise.” Gaius continued, “Morgana’s dreams have a habit of coming true. I’ve kept it a secret from Uther of course, the gift of prophecy is too close to magic.”

“And you think Morgana is a seer.” Merlin asked.

“I don’t think it.” Gaius said nervously. “I fear it. In Morgana’s dream Sophia tried to kill Arthur.”

“Couldn’t the woman in Morgana’s dream just of looked like Sophia?” Merlin suggested.

”That’s what I hoped. But Alfric caught me in his room, and in a flash of anger his eyes changed colour.” Gaius whispered.

“Who are they?” Merlin whispered suddenly feeling nervous.

“It’s not who they are that worries me.” Gaius said, “It’s what they want with Arthur?”

That evening Merlin tailed Aulfric when he sneaked out of the castle. Making sure he was not spotted Merlin kept a reasonable distance between them. The further they went into the forest the more keenly Merlin felt his powers. He had the feeling that all of a sudden they where going somewhere Merlin had never seen before. It was as if something was calling him, he didn’t have a clue what, but there was certainly some sort of power that was connecting with his.

Eventually they came to a lake, and suddenly Merlin could feel something so powerful that he had to stop himself from calling out. The feeling was everywhere around him, what was this place Merlin wondered to himself. Merlin’s thoughts where disturbed as Aulfric called out over the lake.

Merlin watched as suddenly bits of light came out of the lake. Merlin watched with wonder as the lights suddenly began to move around the water. His concentrated his power onto the moving figures, to his eyes they looked like fairies. Merlin suddenly became entranced as he watched the graceful magical creatures fly about. A light shone over the lake as the fairies flew around, Merlin felt like a child at Christmas, seeing something amazing for the first time. In all his years he never knew such things existed.

As Aulfric started to shout Merlin made an effort to listen into what was going on.

“I seek an audience with the Sidhe elders. Do: tiag-sa ar idbairt do denam. I come before you to plead for the chance to win a place back in Avalon and a life of immortality.”

Merlin watched as suddenly the largest fairy made his way near to where Aulfric was standing, and shouted back.

“Your punishment for killing another Sidhe is a mortal body and a mortal life. You will never get back to Avalon.” He replied.

“The crime was mine, not my daughter’s.” Aulfric begged the fairy.

“The gates of Avalon will be closed unless your daughter manages to offer the soul of a mortal Prince.” The fairy replied.

Aulfric said. “I promise you the soul of the greatest mortal Prince now living. Arthur Pendragon.”  
Merlin gulped as he suddenly realised exactly what they where up to. All of a sudden the sound of Aulfric manic laughter filled the air around him. But all Merlin could think of was that somehow he had to save his friend Arthur. He ran all the way back to the castle a feeling of utter dread following him as he ran.

He flung the door open as Gaius met him wondering what all the commotion was about. After getting Merlin to sit down and get his breath back, Gaius sat and listened to what the young man had just seen. As Merlin described the scene, suddenly it hit Gaius just what it was that Merlin had seen.

“It must be Avalon that you’ve just witnessed.” Gaius breathed in wonder.

Merlin struggled to understand what the old man was going on about. “What.” He began

Gaius interrupted him before he had the chance to ask a question. “The land of eternal youth.” He explained. “Mortals are only suppose to see it when they’re going to die.”

Merlin blinked unimpressed. “Well I’ve just seen it and I’m still here.” He said bluntly.

“Amazing.” Gaius breathed. “What does it look like?” he questioned suddenly feeling like a curious child.

“Does it matter?” Merlin said impatiently. “There going to sacrifice Arthur, and we don’t even know who they are.” 

Gaius stood up decisively “We do now.” He said. “I found writing on the top of Aulfric’s staff. It’s Ogham an ancient script. Abas ocus bithe. Duthectad bithlane. “To hold life and death in your hands.” I am now pretty sure after your explanation of what you saw we are dealing with the Sidhe.”

“That doesn’t sound good.” Merlin breathed worriedly.

“They are masters of enchantment.” Gaius explained reading from his book.

“You think Arthur’s been enchanted? Merlin asked, suddenly realising it would certainly explain all the moods that had overcome Arthur recently. Why had he not realised before though he wondered sadly.

“Almost certainly.” Gaius agreed. “I fear Morgana’s dream is coming true”.

Within a couple of days further events began to escalate. Arthur had asked his father for Sophia’s hand in marriage. The whole court was talking about little else. Uther had naturally turned it down. That only succeeded in annoying the young Prince.

Merlin suddenly found it much harder to get through to Arthur over anything. It seemed as if their friendship now counted for nothing, as Arthur hit out at how unfair Uther was being to Sophia. He even accused Merlin too of being against them, Merlin tried his best to be as even handed as he could with Arthur, not wanting to make the situation worse. But he knew if Arthur was really enchanted, as Gaius suspected there was little he could actually do. But Merlin refused to give in for his friend’s sake. He tried to convince Arthur that he felt Uther had been harsh to say no to his relationship with Sophia. Arthur had nodded, but his mind seemed elsewhere.

Sophia and Aulfric had suddenly entered the room. All of a sudden the mood got more desperate as Merlin and Sophia attempted to take control of Arthur.

At times it seemed as if Arthur was fighting against what it was that was holding him, which meant that Merlin could at least get a positive reaction from him. But then Sophia would interfere and suddenly Arthur’s mood would get angrier and he’d kick out at Merlin.

“You are just trying to split us up.” Arthur said suddenly.

“No Arthur you’ve got to listen to me.” Merlin pleaded. “They are not what they seem. She is controlling you”

“That makes no sense, we love each other.” Arthur insisted.

“They are magical beings.” Merlin shouted.

“No, no you are wrong.” Arthur insisted sounding upset.

“He is trying to split us up Arthur, let’s leave go tonight and we can be together.” Sophia said softly, her eyes trying to take control of Arthur.

“She is going to kill you.” Merlin shouted. She is trying to gain a life immortality, if you go with her, you will die Arthur.”

“It makes no sense.” Arthur argued.

Suddenly Merlin attempted to reach the staff, but Aulfric got there before him, his eyes turning red. 

Merlin pointed to Aulfric shouting to Arthur. “You see what I mean.”

Arthur turned to face Merlin his eyes also turning red, “I see everything.” He said in an angry voice.

Merlin knowing he had lost him for now, lunged for the staff but Aulfric had hold of it and whispered a spell and suddenly Merlin was flying across the room his head hitting the wall. He collapsed as he fell completely knocked out.

 

Gaius had grown concerned by Merlin not turning up for dinner. He was on the urge of looking for him, when suddenly the door burst open and a desperate Morgana came running in. 

“They’ve taken him Gaius. They are going to kill Arthur.” She had cried. “You’ve got to do something.” Gaius didn’t have to work out what she was talking about, and again wondered where Merlin was.

Gaius having calmed Morgana down, promised her that he would stop it from happening. But how he wondered and where was Merlin more to the point. He began to search eventually finding him in Arthur’s chambers, as Merlin had just begun to come round.

“Merlin what happened?” he asked checking him over.

“Where’s Arthur I have to go after him. What’s that buzzing noise?” he asked looking blank.

“You can’t go in this state.” Gaius said, “You cannot risk yourself like this.”

Merlin had got up on his feet but was struggling to stand up straight.

“I’ll be fine.” He insisted. 

“Has the buzzing stopped?” Gaius asked know full well it hadn’t.

“Yes.” Merlin lied.

“Liar. The Sidhe are a vicicous people.” Gaius said.

“He needs me Gaius.” Merlin argued desperately appealing to the old man. Gaius sighed knowing he could not prevent Merlin from going.

Merlin moved away from Gaius, going in the opposite direction to the door.

“This way Merlin.” Gaius said pulling him back.

“I was just testing.” Merlin assured him running out of the door. 

Suddenly he was running into the forest faster than he had ever run before. He had an enormous headache, but he put it to the back of his mind. All of he could think of in this moment was his friend, and hoping against hope that he wasn’t already too late to save him. 

As he ran on everything around began to blur around him. Every tree, path and leave. It was as if there was nothing in the world other than where he had to get too. He had never been so focussed before in his life. Suddenly he fell over, but he didn’t even remember getting up again, it was as if it hadn’t happened at all.

He could sense the lake not far away, as the now familiar calling of his powers began to occur. The sensitive feeling that he was at one with his surroundings, and yet he felt an emptiness as he already feared he may have left it to late. Suddenly though he could hear a voice, and recognised it as Aulfric. He creeped up to the lake. 

Arthur was standing in the lake with Sophia suddenly she was leading him into the water. Merlin spotted Aulfric’s staff on the ground. He closed his eyes and within a second the staff was in his hand. He shouted 

“Swilte gold beorp.”

The staff released a current of magic and suddenly Aulfric disintegrated onto the ground. Seeing her father dead Sophia came running out of the water towards her father crying.

Merlin pointed the staff at her “Oga ceoles.”

“No!” she screamed but too late as she also disintegrated and disappeared. 

Merlin suddenly realised Arthur had disappeared completely into the lake. Throwing his jacket onto the ground he ran into the water calling his name. There was total desperation as he attempted to guess where his friend was. With no clue Merlin threw himself into the water looking around willing Arthur to appear again. The more he struggled to see Arthur the more panicky Merlin became. Please he thought don’t let me be too late to save my friend.

Just as he was about to give up he suddenly noticed Arthur disappearing fast into the depths. Merlin dived again eventually pulling the Prince out, water cascading off the pair of them. He took him too the bank and put him down, getting rid of the excess of water. Merlin was almost out of breath as he lay on the bank attempting to revive his friend. 

Eventually he managed to get Arthur’s pulse going, and he hurriedly accompanied his friend back through the forest. A group of Knights appeared suddenly and they took the Prince from Merlin. Merlin gladly got onto the back of a horse and followed Arthur back to Camelot. Leaving the Prince to the Knights and Gaius he headed back to his chambers. 

As he arrived back helping himself to some soup he waited for Gaius to return. It wasn’t long before Gaius joined him. Regarding the young warlock, Gaius smiled

“He’s okay he will be fine. Thank goodness you’re back.” He smiled. “I was so worried about you.”

“I told you Gaius. You don’t have to worry about me.” Merlin smiled wearily. 

“What you did today was really brave. You won’t get any thanks from anyone so I will do it.” Gaius smiled.

Merlin smiled back in reply. Suddenly he felt exhausted and was desperate for his bed. He said goodnight to Gaius barley managing the steps up to his room.

It had been some few days he thought as he lay back in his bed that night. He had almost lost Arthur, but at the same time he had discovered not for the first time, new magical powers. In the few months since he’d been in Camelot he had already exceeded what he felt he could achieve. What more was to come he wondered sleeply a smile on his face. 

As Merlin drifted off to sleep Gaius reflected over what had happened recently. There was much to think about. Merlin continued to flourish his magic continuing to develop the more he was tested. Gaius still fretted about the young warlock and the load that was on his shoulders. It was so much for even a grown man to do, never mind a young boy. 

Gaius prayed that the boy’s humanity continued, to grow at the same pace as his magic did. There would be so many tests up ahead Gaius knew, the paths to choose would not always be so simple. Gaius prayed that Merlin would continue to choose wisely, and use his common sense. He still feared that Merlin let his heart rule his head too much at times. But then what the option Gaius wondered despondently. 

Then there was Morgana. Gaius knew now she had a definite talent for magic. He could no longer deny it to himself. He knew they would have to be so careful. Gaius sighed all of a sudden it seemed as if the problems where multiplying. As he blew the candle out, he thought briefly off a time when magic didn’t have to be a guilty secret. What he wouldn’t of given for a return of those days he thought sadly as he lay down and closed his eyes sleep eventually claiming him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordred helps Kara overcome her loss, while learning a lesson of his own. A walk together ends in near tragedy, resulting in consequences for Mordred.

A Druid Camp in the Forest of Ascetir

Six months had passed since Kara had lost her father. Like most children she had appeared to have adapted to his loss. Outwardly she seemed to be the usual bright and mischievous child that they all knew. Only Mordred really knew to the truth. At first he had not really noticed it that much. But then remembering his father’s own sadness over his mother’s death, he had pieced together his friend’s suffering. 

It had started on one particular day. With their telepathic abilities Mordred and Kara had begun to communicate secretly. It was useful whenever they wanted some time alone. Mordred would quietly begin it, suggesting that they meet by the stream. Taking skins with them they would make excuses and tip toe away to where the little stream ran into a pretty little clearing. Always making sure that no one had followed them they would venture further into the forest. 

Mordred by now knew most of the trees that littered the immediate area. While Kara silently trudged behind him he would name each one. He Smiled with triumph at each one he successfully managed to identify. He would turn around to Kara waiting for her to share his moment of joy, but this day it seemed nothing would part her from her misery. Her face wore a look of sadness, as if she was in an altogether different world to the one Mordred was living in. Eventually he could stand it no longer.

“What’s the matter Kara?” he asked his face a picture of concern and worry.

“Nothing.” She shrugged walking past him her face down.

But Mordred would not be deterred and went after her catching her up and stopping her. He pulled her over to the hollow, and nodded to her to sit down.

After a pause Kara did so and sat down, though still refusing to look at Mordred.

“It is your father isn’t it?” he asked softly.

“I will never understand adults.” Kara had said to him. “They think that once someone dies you just carry on like nothing’s happened.”

Mordred struggled to think of what to say to that. Was that what his father did he wondered to himself? He had never given that impression to Mordred indeed he had always spoke of his mother with nothing but love. Thinking of it would always make Mordred regret that he never got to meet her. He suddenly pulled himself together remembering he was here to help Kara, not think about himself.

“I’m sure your mother misses him.” Mordred said, “She is probably just trying to carry on.” As he said it he realised he was actually saying what he thought she wanted to hear. To Mordred’s ears it seemed somehow hollow, as if it was the easy thing to say. 

He sighed to himself, why could the world be so beautiful to see, and yet so hard to live in? So many things seemed wrong to his young mind, not least the way they where forced to live their lives. To be forced out into the fringes of life, as if they carried some horrible disease. Even more so for himself as he continued to feel the fear that even his own kind had for him. 

He wondered why at times Kara didn’t share it. From the moment he’d met her, looked into her kind and compassionate eyes Mordred had felt he’d met a kindred spirit. It was how his father had described meeting his mother, and he knew without doubt that was what Kara was to him. No matter what life had in store Kara would always be a part of his life.

“I wish I could help you.” He sighed struggling to know what to tell her.

He felt her reach for his hand as she sat closer to him, at long last a little smile.

“I always feel I’m not alone with you.” She said. “I know you understand.”

Mordred smiled back not really understanding what she meant, but feeling that it was good. For a brief second that made him happy. He watched her briefly as slowly her sadness seemed to evaporate again. That was the thing about Kara she could change in an instant. At times she left him dizzy as he tried to guess her mood next. As if to prove it she suddenly got up and darted away calling him to follow her.

“Come on Mordred.” She laughed “Keep up with me.”

Mordred could see her in the distance her clock flying behind her, she’d had such a head start on him, that it seemed to take an age for him to catch her up. He could sense her up ahead, which was where his magic had an advantage on her. Kara had good telepathic skills, but she did not have the ability that Mordred possessed; much to Kara’s disappointment. He followed her trail turning a corner, then suddenly he came to a stop. He could sense her no longer, it was as if she had disappeared.

Mordred looked around in a panic he called her with his mind.

“Kara, Kara, where are you?” he asked his head turning this way and that praying that she would answer his call. But there was nothing but silence, Mordred began to grow scared for his friend. He had heard tales of people disappearing in such places as this, suddenly this part of the forest seemed like an alien concept to him. He realised they had moved into a place they’d never been before. It seemed as if everywhere was dark and dingy.

Mordred tried to use his senses again, he must surely be able to track her down somehow. He closed his eyes and called for her again, using every part of his armoury to put him back on the trail. But again nothing happened, nothing but an eerie silence, and for the first time, he noticed the fog up ahead, about to descend on the forest.

Mordred looked around him desperately what could he do he wondered. He knew he couldn’t give up on Kara, she must be there somewhere. Just as he was about to try his powers again he heard her muffled voice calling to him telepathically.

“Mordred, Mordred over here.” Mordred opened his mind and concentrated on where the voice was coming from, and ran after her.

Camelot 

Since Arthur’s escape from the clutches of Sophia and her father, life had gone back to normal for Merlin. As Gaius had said, the warlock had not been thanked by the Prince. On the contrary both he and Gaius had been sworn to secrecy over the whole episode. The court had been awash with rumours that the young Prince was on the verge of eloping with Sophia. As ever Arthur had got out of it, with Merlin being used yet again as a scapegoat. Suddenly he was back in the familiar place of the stocks. 

As he was eventually released, he ran into Gwen, who had been buying flowers for her mistress. She looked amused for a second before giving him a sympathetic pat.

“I don’t know why you had to take the blame for it Merlin.” She said.

“Take the blame for what?” Merlin hated lying to Gwen. “I should off told Uther-“

“Everyone knows that Arthur was on the verge of running off with Sophia.” Gwen cut in.

“They do?” Merlin enquired “How would they of known that?”

“You can lie all you want Merlin.” Gwen said “But sometimes you go beyond the call of duty for Arthur. Sometimes he needs to learn the hard way.”

Merlin looked at Gwen, and for a second there was a conciliatory stare between them.

Merlin smiled. “You’d do the same for Morgana. I know you would.”

Gwen looked troubled for a second before admitting. “Yes I suppose I would.”

“But thank you anyway.” Merlin smiled grateful that at least someone was aware of how much trouble he went to.

“For what?” Gwen asked genuinely puzzled.

“Oh for just being a friend.” Merlin smiled and with a wave walked off.

“Oh Merlin.” Gwen sighed to herself. “If you only knew.”

 

Merlin arrived back into Arthur’s chambers that night to finish off his duties. He found the Prince lying on his bed, practicing with his new sword he’d been given by his father.

“Oh Merlin, I was beginning to wonder if you’d show your face again tonight.” The Prince said regarding him with a stare of sarcasm.

“Gaius insisted I had my supper before coming back.” Merlin said rolling his eyes at the sight of the Prince playing with his sword.

“Well now you are here I can give you your list of duties for tomorrow.” Arthur smiled.

Arthur had a malicious enjoyment of telling Merlin his list of endless chores for the next day. To begin with the young warlock would take exception to both the chores and the length of the list. Now though he listened with only half an ear, knowing full well that it was mainly the same things each day. But if it gave his Prince such a delight who was he to deny him it? Merlin even admitted to himself that he quite enjoyed it. Not that he would admit it to Arthur of course.

“Merlin have you been listening to a single word I have said?” Arthur enquired suddenly.

“Ah.” Merlin replied turning around “Actually.”

Arthur jumped off the bed “Why am I not surprised?” he raged. “Right well I will tell you again. Tomorrow I need you to do my chambers, polish my new sword, sharpen my knives, walk my dogs, wash my ceremonial shirt that I’ve been asking you to do for days-“

“You mean this one?” Merlin interrupted handing the Prince his best shirt.

The Prince took the shirt off Merlin inspecting it minutely. “I asked you to do this days ago.” He said.

“I did it days ago.” Merlin pointed out. “It’s been hanging in the wardrobe for the last few days.”

For a second Prince and warlock fixed each other with sarcastic looks. 

“Of course had you looked you would of seen that yourself.” Merlin said with a little smile on his face.

“Merlin!” Arthur said snootily.

Merlin smiled knowing he’d already won. 

“Oh and my horses stables need cleaning out too.” Arthur said changing the subject quickly. 

For once Merlin was only too happy to comply realising that once again he had got the better of Arthur. As he watched the Prince take his sword and leave his chambers in a huff he reflected that sometimes it was fun being a servant, despite it all.

A Clearing in the Forest of Ascetir

Mordred could see up ahead two figures carrying Kara away. He ran as quietly as he could not wanting them to know he was on to them. He could hear and see Kara struggling violently kicking out at them and screaming. In the end one of the men carried Kara over his shoulders.

Mordred followed them deep into another clearing until eventually the men had stopped to rest. Kara was unceremoniously dumped onto the ground. One of the men pulled a knife and warned her he would use it if he had too.

Mordred hid in a clump of trees trying to make his mind up what to do. All of a sudden his memories went back to a similar incident in which he had been forced to act. He could relive the fright and terror he got from the powers he had used that day to save his friend. Yet here he was again in almost an identical situation. Would he have the courage to do it again, did he really have a choice he wondered desperately. Seeing his best friend there, the fear in her eyes he knew he could only do one thing.

Closing his eyes he slowly came out of the hiding place and approached them. He had his eyes only on the men up ahead, fixing them with a determined stare.

“Well what have we here?” one of them said with a sarcastic tone to his voice.

“Mordred be careful.” Kara had said telepathically. 

“Don’t worry Kara.” Mordred reassured her.

Mordred approached the men closer his eyes never leaving their faces. The two men could hardly believe their luck, now they would be paid double for selling the two children on for slaves. 

“You need to take care.” Mordred warned them as they began to move towards him.

“We need to take care. Did you hear that?” The bandit laughed with his friend and both of them continued to approach Mordred, a fixed glare on their faces.

“Why?” the other bandit scoffed “What are you going to do?”

Suddenly he got his answer as a rock lying behind him flew through the air and knocked him out. The other bandit looked at Mordred in fright, and suddenly ran for his life. 

Kara looked at Mordred for a second and then ran at him and threw her arms around his neck.

“Mordred you have saved my life again.” She breathed.

“We need to get you back to the camp quickly before more bandits come.” Mordred said.

 

Kara nodded and they ran back to the camp. By the time they had made it back the shadows where beginning to lengthen. As they got within a mile they suddenly heard voices calling their names. Kara ran to her mother who scooped her up in her arms and cried into her hair.

“Mother, Mordred saved me.” Kara whispered, her mother smiled in Mordred’s direction.

Mordred walked over to his father, who smiled at him gently.

“Is this true Mordred?” he asked softly.

“Yes father.” Mordred fell into his father’s arms suddenly overcome and exhausted. Cerdan carried him back to the camp ignoring the look on the faces of some of the other Druids. As he walked back he had the feeling that life would now not be the same again.

Next Morning 

It wasn’t long before the fates began to gather again for Cerdan and Mordred. A meeting had already taken place between the elder and some concerned individuals. By the time Cerdan had been called to see the elder he already knew what the result would be.

“Cerdan I am sorry.” The elder began. “There have been one or two discerning voices who have come to me again. They have unease that I cannot cope with, they cannot be reasoned with.”

Cerdan looked at the ground as the elder spoke a sense of unfairness and injustice beginning to develop inside him. He listened to the elder, whom had been a true friend to him and Mordred over the past year.

“In the circumstances I feel it maybe better to move you and Mordred on to another place. I don’t feel we can solve this, even if it goes against everything I feel.”

“This is unfair, you know it is.” Cerdan said “For the second time my son has saved someone’s life, and yet some use this as an example of, of some form of evil. It seems that Mordred is being condemned before he has even had the chance of choosing a path. How do I know it will not be the same at this new place?”

“The place I recommend you go to is run by an old friend of mine. His name is Iseldir, I guarantee you Mordred will be accepted and he will be happy there. I know it is wrong Cerdan and I know you have done your best, but here there is too much resentment and suspicion. A fresh start for you both will be much better for all of us.” 

“I will need to get some supplies before we go anywhere.” Cerdan said realising it was useless to fight a decision that had already been made.

“There is a man who has a stall in Camelot’s lower town, I advise you to contact him.”

Cerdan nodded “I will do that. I bear no malice to you I know you have always fought our corner, and I am grateful.” 

Cerdan shook the elder’s hand before sadly leaving the tent and wondering how he his son would take the news.

That day Cerdan took Mordred out into the forest, his son was not as badly affected this time. He had reasoned that his friend was in real danger and so he had done the only thing he could. Cerdan had nodded glad that Mordred was starting to accept his powers for what they where. He wondered how he was going to break the news to Mordred, and after putting it off for a bit, eventually realised it had to be done. 

“Mordred something has come up that you need to know about.”

Mordred looked at this father, he knew straight away it was something bad, by the way Cerdan avoided eye contact.

“I’m afraid we have to leave the camp. Something has occurred and the elder has sadly decided that it is best that we go to a new camp.”

“Is it my fault?” Mordred asked suddenly looking at his father and wanting him to say no.

“No of course not.” Cerdan said. “It is not your fault Mordred, I mean that you must believe me.” Cerdan held his son by the shoulders knowing in his heart Mordred did not believe him. He had always been a lousy liar, and why did he have to lie anyway, it was all so wrong. 

“But Kara.” Mordred said “Will I ever see her again?”

“I promise you my son you will see her again. I will make sure of that.” Cerdan promised.

They had spent the last of the day together doing all the things they loved. Mordred had taken the news well, Cerdan considered all in all. Or as well as he could tell. Suddenly though he recognised a restlessness in his son and they went back to the camp.

Kara was waiting for Mordred and she ran at him hugging him to her.

“I can’t believe you are going.” She cried. “Mordred you have to stay please.”

Mordred softly took her hands and said. “I’m sorry but I must go, but we will stay in touch I promise. I will never forget you.”

Kara looked around at the people who had gathered watching them.

“He saved my life. Don’t you understand? Why are you hounding him out, you should be ashamed of yourselves all of you.” She cried at them. 

“Kara.” Mordred cried out, but Kara had already run back to her tent, and stayed there all night. 

That night as Mordred had laid down for the night he counted the stars as usual. But this time they brought him no comfort, and he cried himself to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Uther receives information about a Druid in the Lower town he demands that Arthur investigates the matter. Arthur is caught in between two minds about it, but realizes he needs to get back in his father's good book.
> 
> Mordred prepares to spend his last day with Kara, before his journey to a new camp with his father.

Camelot

Uther was in the throne room waiting for his son to join him. He had just received reports that he wanted Arthur to look into. The reports where like a godsend to Uther, despite the seriousness of them. He still couldn’t quite believe his son’s actions with regard to Sophia. For a dreadful moment he had thought that his son, the heir of Camelot had eloped with a girl he scarcely knew. While part of it had made Uther laugh after all he’d had his own mad moments with girls. But he had certainly never attempted to elope with anyone and forget about his duties. Despite what his mad servant had tried to say Uther was disturbed by Arthur’s sudden lack of discipline.

Looking down at the report on the table Uther felt it was important for his son to get straight back into his duties. He looked up as Arthur entered the room.

“Arthur I have reports that I need you to look into.” Uther said making sure his son was paying full attention.

“Anything important?” Arthur enquired suddenly grateful as the prospect of escaping the castle for a while.

“I’ve received reports that a Druid had entered the lower town. I would like you to look into this immediately.” Uther demanded using his most determined voice. 

“Oh.” Arthur said sounding slightly disappointed.

“You have something else planned?” Uther enquired an irritation in his voice noticing a sudden lack of interest in Arthur’s form.

“No of course not father.” Arthur assured him, stifling a yawn.

“Arthur I need not remind you that the Druids as a people pose a real threat to Camelot. This is a report that needs to be looked into with the greatest of urgency. Frankly after your escapade with Sophia I feel you need to get your self straight back to your duties.”

“I can assure you father it was nothing serious with Sophia just a misunderstanding, as I thought Merlin had explained to you.” Arthur said trying to cut the tension.

“I don’t care what your half wit of a servant claimed. You forgot about your duties to Camelot and I will not tolerate that.”

“No of course not.” Arthur said, about to go then turned and asked curiously. “Why did you punish Merlin then?”

“It is one of the perks of the job Arthur, as one day you may find out when you become King.”

“Right, I’ll remember that.” Arthur smiled.

“I want your report by the end of tomorrow.” Uther commanded.

“Of course father.” Arthur bowed and headed out of the room. 

The sun was still shining as Arthur and a group of guards arrived into the lower town. Arthur sent his men out talking to the stall holders, Arthur headed to a food stall ran by a woman he knew by the name of Bridie.

“Afternoon there my lord.” She smiled. “And what do I owe this pleasure too?” she asked raising her eyebrow with a cheeky smile.

“Hello there Bridie. Oh my father has received reports that a Druid was seen in amongst the lower town a few days ago. I don’t suppose that you saw him?”

“A Druid you say, he must be desperate coming to Camelot.” She remarked. “No disrespect of course.” She added with a smile.

“None taken Bridie.” Arthur laughed. “I thought the same thing why on earth would a Druid come here?”

“There’s a stall down the other end run by a nice young man at the name of Tanmer. He sells herbs and spices he might know something.” Bridie said.

“Thank you for that.” Arthur smiled.

“My pleasure my lord.” Bridie said with a laugh and bow.

Arthur laughed as he turned and walked over to where a group of his men where talking to other stall holders. 

“Come with me I have received a tip off.” Arthur ordered. Arthur walked off back towards the castle. He eventually came to the stall that Bridie had described. 

Tanmer had tensed up when he suddenly saw the Prince and his guards arrive.

“Are you called Tanmer?” Arthur enquired looking straight at the young man. 

“Yes my lord that is my name. Can I help you?” Tanmer replied a little tremor in his voice.

“There are a reports that you served a Druid a couple of days ago?” Arthur asked.

Tanmer paused for a second. “A Druid?” he repeated.

Arthur could sense that he had the young man caught in a trap. He knew it could go two ways, either he would deny it outright which would mean Arthur becoming more belligerent. Or maybe Arthur could reason with the young man. He much preferred the second option, as he didn’t feel that shouting at people was always for the best. His father he knew would choose the former. Suddenly Arthur realised that he could get a result by doing it his way.

“Look I understand you are new here. You need to understand that the Druids are a menace to Camelot. They are a danger to law and order. By letting us have any information you are doing your duty to Camelot.”

Tanmer had looked at the Prince his mind was in a haze. He had seen the Druid, a nice man he had only been too glad to help. But facing the Prince he suddenly realised the danger he had put himself into. How could he get himself out of it? He really didn’t want to inform on the Druid, he had a lot of respect for them and their ways. But the stall actually belonged to his father, and if he lost the stall, his father would never forgive him. With a terrible feeling, he decided he had no other choice, he had to come clean.

“Yes my lord it is true a Druid came to me a couple of days ago. I am trying to get some herbs for him.”

Arthur nodded his mind suddenly springing into action. “He is coming back for these supplies?” he asked.

“Yes tomorrow after two o’clock.” Tanmer said with a fear of dread knowing what was coming next.

“You can help us catch him then.” Arthur said. “Tell no one about this.”

Tanmer nodded by now hating himself, at the time he had felt as though he was helping the man, now he was leading him to his possible death. 

“I will say nothing my lord.” He said.

Noticing the young man’s sadness Arthur took a bit of pity on him.

“I know this seems harsh, but what you have done is the right thing. This way Camelot stays safe you will be free to continue your work here. Thank you for your information Tanmer.”

Tanmer nodded at the Prince the words made no difference to him though. A couple of days ago he had taken the decision to help a man out of pity, but now he had just signed his death warrant. It would be his fault. For the first time he could see people’s faces on him. They knew too what he had just done. His friends had warned him to stay away from Camelot, but when his father became sick he knew he had to step in. Suddenly his friends warnings about the place came back to haunt him. Why was it that by doing the right thing by his father, things could end up the way they just had he wondered? 

 

Arthur had sworn the guards to secrecy over the plan the next day. They would take the Druid by surprise. By apprehending him he would prove to his father that he put the trails of Sophia behind him. As he walked back up to the castle he wanted to be excited by it. Yet something stopped him feeling it, somehow it just didn’t seem right. The man had just stopped by for supplies, it wasn’t as if he was planning to overthrow Camelot. 

The Druids where a mysterious people to Arthur he knew little about them, other than his father hated them, and feared them. To Arthur it had always seemed pretty irrational. He’d had little experience of them in truth, where they really as bad as his father made out? He just didn’t know, but like it or not he had a duty to perform. He also knew he was on trial where his father was concerned, as ever he had things to prove to him. He forced the negative feelings to the back of his mind, and concentrated on the task that lay ahead.

A Druid Camp in the Forest of Ascetir

Mordred and Kara had decided to spend their last afternoon together at their favourite place. As they walked in silence for once, Mordred’s mind went back to the first time he’d taken his friend there. He laughed silently as he recalled Kara doing her little dance of delight as she saw the little clearing for the first time. It had been a moment of pure joy, and Mordred would never forget that as long as he lived. 

That whole day had opened his eyes and mind to so much. He had gone from being a frightened and tense figure, to actually seeing the world for the first time, and all its possibilities. Kara had shown him how to live, and he had begun to shed his fears and to accept what and who he was. Now though once more it seemed that fate had stalked them here too. Mordred and his father where being forced to move to another camp, and he was still struggling to understand why that was. To Mordred’s sadness so was Kara.

“Why do you have to go Mordred?” Kara asked tears not far away. To Kara the whole thing was irrational. Mordred had saved her life, and yet he was being treated like a criminal, when to her he was a hero.

“My father has decided Kara, I cannot persuade him otherwise.” Mordred wished she would stop questioning him as he wanted the day to be special. But by now he knew his friend had a stubborn streak in her about some things.

“But by running away like this, it’s as if you are guilty.” Kara had argued.

Mordred agreed with her but then he thought back to the little argument he’d had with his father. He had put forward the same reasons Kara had just mentioned, and with the same passion and anger. He would never forget the look in his father’s eyes as Mordred said the words. For a terrible moment he thought his father was about to cry. He had gathered himself though, and gently explained that it was for the best for both of them. It had left a scar on Mordred though, and from that moment on he was determined to trust his father’s judgement. He knew deep down that he knew best. He must trust him, even if it did mean leaving Kara behind.

“Please Kara let’s have a nice afternoon and not talk about this.” He appealed to her.

Sensing Mordred’s sadness Kara nodded. They held hands as they entered their little enchanted kingdom. Kara suddenly ran ahead as she came to her favourite hiding place, sitting on the big rock by the cave. 

“Come and join me Mordred.” She smiled  
Mordred did so, thankful that Kara was putting her sadness to one side now. 

He watched as Kara reached forward and took hold of the chain around his neck.

“You’re still wearing it.” She said with a laugh.

“I’ll always wear it that way it reminds me of you.” He said.

“You’re such a serious boy Mordred.” Kara said looking at him gently. “It’s like you’re almost old before you’re time.”

Mordred by now was use to Kara’s honest opinions. He remembered that to begin with she sometimes shocked him with her brutal honesty. Now though he saw it as a positive thing. So many people kept secrets from him, Kara had been a blessing as he felt they never had any secrets between them. They where totally what they were, no lies, no deceit, no pretending everything was alright. She had been a ray of sunshine in his brutal dreary world. She was a light that made the darkness of his world a place of colours and honesty. She had proved to him that he could yet strive for a life of normality, as she had shown him the way. 

“I suppose it’s because of the way we’ve been forced to move around.” he replied remembering that she’d just said something to him. “Before you came along I’ve never had a friend.”

“Well other’s don’t know what they’ve missed, you are a special person Mordred don’t let anyone tell you any different.” Kara said with a smile.

For a moment they smiled at each other, both feeling an intense feeling, yet neither quite understanding what it was about. As if wanting to break the tension Kara stood up and looked at the cave behind them.

“Have you ever been inside?” she asked Mordred.

“We can’t go in there. It is full of spirits Tyrien said.” Mordred argued feeling a bit fearful. He knew that Kara would get her way, she always knew how to. Reluctantly he followed her into the cave.

It was still light outside as they climbed into the entrance it took them a couple of seconds to get their bearings. Having got use to the reduced light Kara began to climb over the rocks. Her hands reached over to the walls on either side as she slowly guided her way, hearing Mordred struggling behind her.

“Look Mordred there is writing on the side of the walls. I wonder what language it is?” she asked.

Mordred attempted to read it, suddenly remembering the tale that Tyrien had told him of how the wizards and seers from years ago would line the caves with old spells and prophecies.

Kara laughed at Mordred’s attempts to read the language.  
“Mordred you cannot read it, it’s ancient very few can.” She said.

“Tyrien told me about this. Some of these are spells from wizards who would drop in and leave their secrets to be discovered by the next wizard.”

“Really?” Kara breathed. “My father once told me stories about this, that somewhere they stored all their literature. Just think this place has been here all the time we’ve come and we’ve not realised.” 

Mordred was suddenly not listening, as his eyes narrowed to a word scribed on the wall in front of him. There was no escaping it as his eyes looked at the word again. His mind went back to the night that Tyrien and him had looked at this ancient language. Mordred had been full of curiosity but to his annoyance Tyrien had been quite elusive about it’s roots. In the end all he had got out of the seer’s mouth was how Mordred could spell his name in the old language. As Mordred looked at it again there was no mistaking it was indeed his name, written on the wall of this cave. Yet that was all he could read.

A cold dread suddenly overtook Mordred. Tyrien would never allow Mordred to go into the cave and look. He would insist it was for his own protection, and in the end weary Mordred had agreed to never go into the cave. But now as he stood there and looked at the paragraph of old writing the only thing he could see was his name written in the mist of it. What was it he wondered? Was it a prophecy about him, was this the reason behind other people’s fear of him? Suddenly hundreds of questions filled his mind. The air in the cave suddenly seemed to become thin, causing him to feel light headed, he knew he needed to get out quickly.

“We need to go Kara.” He said suddenly. 

“Mordred, we’re not even half way through the cave.” Kara argued.

“Please Kara we need to go. I need some fresh air.”

Looking at him Kara could see the paleness of his face, and hear his breathing becoming suddenly heavy.

“Okay we’ll leave Mordred.” She said looking concerned at her friend.

They where soon out in the last of the sunshine of the day, after taking a brief rest they began their walk back to the camp. Mordred had to make a huge effort to listen to Kara’s chatter, aware that this would be their last afternoon together, for who knew how long. Just before they had arrived at the camp, Kara had stopped and looking into Mordred’s eyes had checked he was now okay.

“Sorry about that.” Mordred had said hating to lie to Kara, “I just felt very short of breath, I had to get out of there.” 

“As long as you are okay now, you were so pale.” She said a gentle smile on her face. Lifting the chain she’d given Mordred she softly kissed it before gently putting it back around his neck.  
Mordred eyed her curiously as she did it.

“I have blessed it.” Kara explained. “It will keep you safe, and you always remember me.”

“I will never forget you Kara.” Mordred said softly taking her hand. “You will always be my special friend.” He gently kissed her on her cheek. She looked at him for a long minute before throwing her arms around his neck.

“This isn’t fair Mordred, sometimes I hate adults, they complicate everything.” She cried tears falling down her face.

“Kara this was supposed to be a special day.” Mordred said suddenly feeling useless and unable to comfort her.

“I’m sorry.” Kara sniffed. “I just can’t bare the thought of never seeing you again.”

“We will see each other again.” Mordred insisted “I promise you, please be happy I don’t want to cause you any sadness. I’ve loved our time together and thinking of us meeting again one day we keep me going.”

Kara laughed “You sound like my dad.” 

Mordred’s face dropped not knowing what to say.

“That’s what makes you, you.” Kara smiled. 

Suddenly Kara’s mother called her, looking back at her Kara sighed.

“I’d better go. Don’t forget to say goodbye to me before you go.” She said.

“I won’t.” Mordred watched Kara go, his heart suddenly as heavy as his mind. He needed to speak to his father, he walked back into the camp a familiar feeling of dread stalking him.

Cerdan smiled as Mordred appeared. “Did you have a nice day with Kara?”

Mordred nodded “We went to our little clearing the one by the cave.” He replied.

“You both loved it there, didn’t you?” Cerdan asked feeling uneasy.

“Yes it’s very special. I remember Tyrien telling me all about it, how it was the place of old wizards and seers and things.”

“Yes well we need to get dinner Mordred we have to leave early. We need to go to Camelot to pick up some supplies and that will be dangerous.”

Mordred knew his father was trying to change the subject for some reason. But he was determined to say his piece.

“We went into the cave father. We saw the ancient writings, I saw my name on the cave. Why is my name on the cave?”

A feeling of pure dread entered Cerdan’s mind, this was the moment he was dreading would happen. Part of him wanted to explode as he had warned his son to never enter the cave. But he knew it was too late, but what could he possibly say to him?

“You don’t suppose you are the only Mordred in the world do you? Cerdan said desperately. 

“Do all the other Mordred’s have people forcing them out of camps, and hating them? Mordred asked. 

He was desperate for his father to be honest with him, no matter how bad the truth. For too long he’d had things kept from him, Kara had shown him that keeping secrets never did anyone any good. 

“Mordred please believe me I do not know anything about this.” Cerdan said, going over to his son his bent onto his knees putting both hands on his shoulder. “Tomorrow Mordred we begin a new life. Once we have our supplies we can start away from here. We will have a free life in this other camp, it is very different to this one. We need to eat and sleep, we have an early start to make tomorrow.” Cerdan kissed his son on the cheek.

**********  
Cerdan watched his son for the rest of the evening closely. He was quiet but he knew leaving Kara was making him sad. As he watched him get into his straw bed and close his eyes, he hated himself for lying to his son, but what choice did he have? To tell him what the prophecies said would be to rob Mordred off any chance of making a life for himself. No one deserved such a thing hanging over them. He would gladly do this to protect the only person who meant anything to him. One day Mordred would thank him for this choice, until then he had continue to guide him in the only way he could. By doing what he felt was right.

 

Mordred heard his father’s breathing become more even as Cerden eventually found sleep. He sat up and thought of what his father had said to him. Cerdan had told Mordred everything he needed to know. By lying to him he knew his own fears where true, he was indeed the Mordred that was mentioned on the walls. The Mordred that people feared for whatever reason. He did not blame his father, he knew he was doing what the thought was best. But at least now he was beginning to understand that he was indeed different. In time he would learn what it was, but for now he must leave with his father and start their new life together.

Yawning he settled back down for some sleep. Just after dawn Cerdan and Mordred set off for Camelot to pick up their supplies. As they left the woods overhead a crow flew low over them. Mordred stopped for a second watching it with alarm.

“What’s the matter?” Cerdan asked concerned.

Caught in two minds Mordred smiled and shook his head. “I’m sorry he took me by surprise, that’s all.” He closed his eyes for a second hating to lie to his father.

As he followed Cerdan he had a sense of foreboding filled his mind. He ran forward and caught hold of his father’s hand feeling suddenly frightened


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of Arthur's plan arrives and he is grimly determined to deliver his promise to his father.
> 
> Cerdan and Mordred begin their journey to Camelot, a journey that ends in desolation for them both.

Near Camelot

Cerdan and Mordred had walked for many miles now. Cerdan could sense his son’s tiredness as a couple of times he’d fallen behind. Each time Cerdan had allowed a brief stop. They had eaten most of their supplies by now; just a piece of bread each was left. 

“Try and make it last, once we get to Camelot we can get some more food.” Cerdan had smiled at his son.

Mordred had smiled back, pushing his blue cloak hood down he studied his father, before asking a question that had long had him curious. 

“Why is Camelot dangerous for us?” he asked.

Cerdan remained briefly quiet before explaining, “Camelot is ruled by a man named Uther Pendragon. This man hates magic, well anything to do with magic. He fears it so anyone who has magic is not made welcome in Camelot.”

“Why does he fear it?” Mordred asked suddenly desperate to talk.

“A lot of people fear what they don’t understand Mordred. Magic can appear a frightening thing to those who do not possess it. It’s like a fear of the unknown.” He shrugged.

Mordred remained quiet for a second before saying in a quiet voice.

“Is it true to say we are risking our lives then, by going to Camelot.”

Cerdan looked at his son, suddenly wondering how to explain it to him. He didn’t want to frighten him any more than necessary. But at the same time Mordred needed to know the risks they were taking.

“Yes I suppose that is true. But I will be with you, we will not stop any longer than we have too. Once we pick up our supplies we will be off and away to our new life.” He ended up smiling at Mordred. His son returned the smile but Cerdan could see the fear in his eyes as well.

Taking Mordred by the hand they set off again towards Camelot. Cerdan guessed it was but a couple of hours away, then they could put all the trouble behind them, and plan for the future.

Camelot 

Arthur had just finished off telling his men about the plan to trap the Druid. Satisfied that his men understood what they where doing he went in search of Merlin, his useless servant. In the time that he and Merlin had known each other, Arthur had become familiar with the way that his servant would suddenly disappear on him, whenever he needed a word with him. Today had been no exception. While Arthur had gone around questioning everyone whether they’d seen him, he became aware of the look of amusement on people’s faces as the young Prince hunted high and low for the half wit. Cursing under his breath, he suddenly heard a noise in his chambers, and he went and investigated.

“What are you doing?” Arthur said in an irritated voice.

Merlin stopped dusting and gave a familiar look over in Arthur’s direction.

“Don’t be making faces Merlin, I thought I asked you to do this yesterday?” he said picking up his sword from the table.

“I was in the process of doing it yesterday, then you gave me another job, and then another one. I ran out of time, unless you wanted me to do it when you were asleep.” The servant remarked rolling his eyes.

“Merlin!” Arthur shouted. “I don’t know why I put up with you. Anyone else would off sacked you by now.”

Merlin picked up the duster and grinned to himself continuing his task. “Um I often wonder about that myself.”

“What about why I don’t sack you?” The Prince asked thinking he’d caught Merlin out.

“No about why I put up with you sire.” Merlin replied with a lob sided grin. 

Arthur snorted “You put with me because you don’t have any choice.” He smiled.

“Ah I see.” Merlin smiled 

“Not that you’d know it the tone you take with me.” Arthur said with a sudden sigh.

“Someone has to keep you on your toes.” Merlin replied.

“Merlin do you always have to have the last word?” Arthur asked 

“Well.” Merlin began with a snigger.

“Don’t bother answering that.” Arthur barked. “Anyway I have a special job for you to do.”

“Oh joy.” Merlin muttered to himself. “Another one.”

“There is a store room near the dungeons I need some boxes taking out and bringing into my chambers. Do you think you can manage that?”

“Well I’ll do my best.” Merlin said.

“And Merlin when I say today, I mean today not tomorrow or the next day.” Arthur said with a weary resignation.

“I will go and see to it right away.” Merlin said with a nod. Noticing that Arthur was taking his sword he asked curiously. “Are you going anywhere interesting?”

“I have a little task I need to do.” Arthur said. “Don’t let it concern you.”

“Shouldn’t I be going with you if it’s away from the castle?” Merlin asked suddenly concerned.

“Merlin it may surprise you but I have managed on my own; long before you arrived in Camelot!” Arthur said in a light hearted exasperated tone.

“Well yes I realise that of course, but it’s just the King_”

“What my father doesn’t know won’t hurt him Merlin. Providing you don’t let the secret out of course.”

“I’ll let you know I’m very good at keeping secrets sire.” Merlin said with a grimace that Arthur didn’t see, as the Prince was too busy laughing his head off.

Merlin watched as the Prince left the room his laugher following him down the corridor. Left on his own Merlin murmured to himself “If only you knew.”

Outside Camelot 

Cerdan and Mordred had by now left the forest behind and where on the long road that led to Camelot. All of a sudden they where regularly passing people on the road, Mordred noticed his father had tensed somewhat. For Mordred he found the prospect of seeing people after the secrecy of the Druid camp a liberating experience. 

Mordred’s eyes where everywhere. Mostly they had seen people making their way to the market. But once some Knights rode by and Cerdan had pulled Mordred protectively amongst a group of people. Mordred had never seen the Knights before, and it somehow thrilled him, despite everything. They looked so smart with their red and grey uniform with the crest of Camelot on their capes that flew behind them.

As they walked down the hill Cerdan and Mordred could see the entrance to the lower town. The closer they got to it the busier the road became. Even now Cerdan was thinking ahead, just in case they ran into any problems. There were plenty of people around that they could take cover in, should the worst come to the worst. Cerdan made sure he kept smiling at his son, pulling him protectively too him, every now and then. 

They where now yards away from the entrance, and were lost in a swirl of people. For Mordred this was a mixture of emotions, both exciting and frightening to him at the same time. He had pulled his hood over his head as his father had requested him and he touched the hood, as if afraid that it would fall down and the whole world would see him for what he was, a Druid in Camelot.  
As if sensing his son’s nervousness Cerdan smiled down at him and put his hand around Mordred’s head, leading his son through the various colourful and busy stalls. Cerdan’s only plan was to get to the stall as soon possible so they could make haste their departure from Camelot. Looking ahead suddenly the familiar face of Tanmer came into view, and Cerdan escorted his son to the stall.

********

Basement, Camelot

Merlin sighed and dusted himself down it would appear that nobody had been into the store room for years. Yet something else that Arthur had failed to warn him about the warlock thought with irritation. 

Finding the boxes that Arthur had wanted bringing into his chambers quite easily, he began the task of taking them up to Arthur’s room; that in itself was a huge job, as the boxes appeared to be wider than the doors. Merlin found himself having to manoeuvre the boxes through the door at a haphazard angle. Checking that no one was about he decided to use an extra bit of help. As his eyes turned orange the boxes suddenly became more slender, which enabled him to get the boxes through relatively easily, doing the job in a lot less time, than he had first anticipated. Making sure that he locked the door, and feeling pleased with himself at having a few moments to himself, he decided to sneak back to his chambers.

At the Stall in the Lower Market

Cerdan looked around before making his way over to the stall. As he moved around his senses acute, he looked around for any sign of danger. He had noticed that there seemed to be more guards around than the first time he’d come to Camelot, that made him feel extra alert. If they managed to get hold of the supplies now he worked out they could be out of Camelot and on their way to their new camp with just a few hours of daylight still left. With luck they could make the camp by tomorrow lunchtime. Then the new life he had promised his precious son.

Satisfied that no one was watching them he approached Tanmer. The young man had seen them straight away. As Cerdan moved closer, his senses tensed up suddenly, something was wrong, he could tell by how nervous the young man seemed. Preparing to leave quickly if need be; he approached the stall and checking around him before he spoke.

“Have you our supplies we must leave Camelot as quickly as possible.” 

“I have everything you asked for.” Tanmer replied then he looked at Cerdan with regret and said quietly “I’m sorry.”

Before Tanmer had even apologised Cerdan was ushering Mordred under the table, as suddenly guards came running after them. As they ran Cerdan pulled a whicker basket to the floor causing items to fall at the following guard’s almost causing a couple to fall. He knew it would not detain them for long. He desperately looked around him, anxious that Mordred could keep up with him. 

“Run ahead Mordred.” Cerdan cried pushing his son through the market stalls. As he said that he could hear guards behind them. Crowds of people parted as Cerdan and Mordred ran for their lives, behind him Cerdan could hear the guards. He desperately looked around him for some form of escape. There seemed to be no obvious route for them to take. Cerdan looked around in sheer despair, like an animal that had been cornered. As he looked ahead he saw the white towers of Camelot rising up above, like a phoenix out of the ashes. 

This was the place he had been brought up as a Druid to fear. It was a place that could only mean death for anyone of his kind. Yet as he sensed the guards gaining on him, it seemed to be the only answer for them. He urged Mordred to keep on running ahead, yet just as they ran along the drawbridge, a guard came out of nowhere a sword in his hand, slicing at Mordred and cutting him so hard he cried out in pain. Cerdan instinctively raised his hand and cried out a spell, that simultaneously sent the man flying through the air banging into the wall.

Cerdan knew he had but seconds to save his precious son, he crouched down and held Modred looking into his eyes with emotion threatening to overcome him.He pointed to the narrow door that led into the courtyard and said

“Run Mordred. Run.” 

For a split second Mordred starred at his father with disbelief, the look broke Cerdan’s heart in two.

“Run.” Cerdan repeated, Mordred needed no other encouragement and took off towards the door.

As Mordred moved towards the door Cerdan raised his hand and shouted “Abbanna ati.” Suddenly the door began to close. 

Cerdan stood and waited for the guards to arrive the only thing he could see in that moment was the look of heartbreak on Mordred’s face, as the door slowly closed on him. As the door finally shut two guards grabbed hold of Cerdan and pulled him away, but he felt nothing other than the pain of being parted from the only person who mattered to him. As he was escorted away suddenly he saw the face of Jayall, and tears streamed down his face, as he realised he would not be able to keep the promise he had made to her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he finishes his chores for the Prince Merlin suddenly experiences a strange happening. Before he knows what he's doing he is suddenly up to his neck in danger, and wonders who can help. He suddenly thinks about Morgana, and to his relief finds a willing partner.
> 
> Arthur's plan partly works as they catch Cerdan, but as he talks to the Druid he questions his father's motivation once again.

Camelot

Merlin was on his way to Arthur’s chambers when he first heard the voice. Not so much a voice as a scream that tore through his mind almost knocking him off his feet. He wondered at first if he was hearing things, as he couldn’t see anyone. Just as he was about to dismiss what he’d heard, he suddenly heard it again. But this time he heard the voice actually speaking. 

“Help.”

It sounded like a child’s voice. Merlin looked up and down the corridor, there was no one around other than him. He ran down the steps and entered the court yard outside.

“Help me please.”

Concentrating he tried to track where the voice was coming from. He looked around. There where guards moving around obviously looking for someone. He scanned the area with his eyes his determination and focus taking over. The guards appeared to be in much agitation, stopping carts and looking inside them, asking people questions. Who on earth are they looking for Merlin wondered to himself. Then suddenly the voice sounded again.

“Please you have to help me.” 

Merlin desperately looked around again, attempting to find the voice. Most the people were in the middle of the courtyard in the sunshine. He scanned his eyes over to the shadows, looking hard and urging himself to find where the voice was coming from. He frowned as he still struggled to trace it, then all of a sudden he saw him. A little boy in a blue cloak the hood pulled over his face; hiding by the side of a barrel. His eyes focussed onto the boy, as the boy starred back at Merlin. 

As Merlin starred something strange happened, something he could not quite understand. It was a feeling, such a strong feeling almost like a connection as if the two of them were being pulled in the same direction. It made Merlin feel strange, in fact he was struggling to work out what he was feeling at all. But he knew he must find out what was going on.

“They’re searching for me.” The boy said, his eyes never leaving Merlin’s face.

“Why are they after you?” 

Merlin asked his voice seeming strange to himself. He didn’t even know he could speak telepathically. The whole experience was very weird to him.

“They’re going to kill me.” The boy’s voice was by now becoming desperate.

Merlin wondered what he should do? He had no idea what could off happened to the boy. Why on earth would the guards be looking for someone so young? It made no sense to him at all. He reached a snap decision then, he knew this boy had magic just like Merlin. He felt he had a duty to help him in any way he could. 

He had seen with his own eyes how harsh and judgemental the King could be. The boy just by having magic was in real danger. Merlin shuddered as he remembered his first day in Camelot and seeing the magician being executed. Could he really leave this young boy to the mercy of Uther? No matter what he’d done Merlin knew he had no choice.

He looked around the court yard at where the numerous guards were still searching everything that moved. He waited until there was a sllight lull in activity. He knew he would have to get the child out quickly, there was every chance they would be seen. He tried to think where he could take him. Suddenly a group of guards where surrounding a man with a cart full of hay, throwing questions at him.

Merlin moved over to the side of the castle positioning himself inside a doorway. Checking again that the guards were still occupied with the old man, he looked over to the boy and connected with him again.

“This way. Run, run.” Merlin commanded. Merlin tried to stay hidden in the door way as the young boy scampered across the yard his cloak billowing behind him. Before long the guards had seen him, and gave chase.

“Over here.” One of the guards shouted, and went in pursuit of the boy.

After what seemed like an age the boy arrived in front of Merlin. The warlock grabbed hold of Mordred’s hand and pulled him up the stairs. As they got to the top and were running along the corridor, Merlin could hear the voices of the guards chasing after them. He reached the end of the corridor not knowing which way to go, then he realised the guards would automatically come this way. He pulled Mordred back and ran up some more stairs. His mind was in panic, he could only think of getting some were that they could hide.

Seeing the door of Morgana's chambers ahead of him, he burst through it. The door flying open so suddenly took Morganna and Gwen by surprise. Morgana was sitting by her mirror, having a girly chat with Gwen, she stopped and turned round to Merlin in annoyance.

“Merlin have you forgotten how to knock?” she said.

“I didn’t know what to do. The guards are after him.” Merlin pushed Mordred forward so the boy was in front of him.

Morganna was stunned for a moment, then she looked at Mordred her eyes narrowing in shock, the boy starred back at her his blue eyes wide and innocent. She had never seen eyes so blue as his. Morganna caught her breath, as if unable to function. 

Something about this little boy melted her heart. Suddenly she had an overwhelming desire to protect him. It seemed crazy that within a couple of seconds of meeting him she could feel so strongly, but in that moment she knew she would do anything to help him.

Suddenly a knock at the door forced her to focus. Thinking quickly she pointed over to the corner of her chambers.

“Over there.” She commanded to Merlin as he pulled Mordred along after him, shutting the curtain behind them.

Morganna attempted to compose herself and went over to the door. A guard stood there, looking concerned.

“I’m sorry to disturb you, my lady.” He said nervously. “We’re searching for a young Druid boy.”

“I haven’t seen anyone.” Morgana assured him with a smile. “It is only me and my maid.” She said looking behind her at a silent Gwen.

“You’d best keep your door locked until we find him.” The guard said.

“Yes of course.” Morgana smiled. “Thank you.” 

Morgana quickly closed the door, and along with Gwen hurried over to the curtain where a collapsed Mordred was lying in Merlin’s arms. As Merlin lifted his hand from the boy’s side it was covered in blood. Merlin, Morgana and Gwen looked at each other with stunned disbelief.

Dungeon in the Basement

Cerdan had been in the dungeon for a few hours now. He paced helplessly his mind on his son. Had he managed to evade capture he wondered to himself? It didn’t help that he could hear the guards trying to hunt him down, as if he was some animal, not a mere child. 

Not for the first time Cerdan berated himself for bringing Mordred into Camelot. Why didn’t he leave him hiding in the forest? Did it really matter that it would of meant them travelling for one more day. He had been so determined to get to the new camp quickly, that he hadn’t considered the dangers properly in them both coming to Camelot. It was a mistake he would never forgive himself for. He continued to pace frantically, trying to listen out as to what was going on outside. He could only pray that someone would take pity on Mordred and try and shelter him.

It was then that he heard it, a cry from one of the guards, “over there.” Cerdan closed his eyes and the tears fell down his cheeks. Mordred my poor Mordred he thought to himself. He slowly fell down onto the ground as tears poured down his face. 

Arthur made his way to the dungeon, still disbelieving that the guards had not yet tracked down the little boy. Where could an injured little boy get to he wondered to himself. 

Then suddenly a feeling of disgust passed into his mind. Here he was lamenting the fact that a child, a mere child had escaped him? He wondered about himself in that moment. To him it didn’t feel right, to hunt a child who had done nothing wrong other than to be born a Druid.

It was a sentiment he knew his father would not share with him. Uther often raged on about the Druids wanting to overthrow Camelot. It was a subject Arthur had never really understood. 

If the Druids where really the danger his father claimed, how come they hadn’t already tried to? The Druids that Arthur had come across mainly seemed to be quiet and very secretive. He didn’t sense from them an immediate danger either to himself or to Camelot.

Uther though was a different matter, and Arthur knew anything other than the boy’s capture would be considered an absolute failure on the part of his son. Arthur took a breath as he unlocked the door of the dungeon where the boys father sat, looking totally dejected and broken.

For a second Arthur looked at him and felt an immense sense of pity for him. In that moment Arthur didn’t see a Druid but merely a father worried sick for his child. It was Arthur reflected a situation where there would be no winners. 

But despite everything feeling so wrong to him, Arthur knew he would have to find the boy. He closed the door behind him softly, standing in front of the man.

Cerdan stood up quickly, expecting the worse and wanting to be told as soon as possible, so he could get his mouring started. 

“You have news for me?” Cerdan asked quietly searching Arthur’s face.

“Your son is not captured.” Arthur said. “We are still looking for him.”

There was a pause for a second between them. Cerdan’s mind was suddenly in a whirl. He’d been expecting the worse possible news, but it seemed that someone had indeed answered his prayer. He gave a silent prayer of thanks, and hoped Mordred would be lucky and somehow escape his fate. 

Cerdan looked at Arthur more closely. The young man had surprised him in a way. Knowing of how arrogantly Uther ruled and sacrificed people he had expected his son to of been made from the same cloth. Yet he caught an unmistakable sense of compassion in Arthur’s blue eyes.

“But you will continue to hunt my son as if he were an animal?” Cerdan said, wanting to test the young man that stood before him.

Arthur thought for a second before answering.

“I don’t pretend for a minute to enjoy it, whatever you might think.” He said already becoming surprised at how much he was confessing to a complete stranger. “But I must do my duty for my father. He would not understand anything else.” Even to Arthur’s ears this seemed hollow somehow.

“Look at me.” Cerdan said a slight exasperation in his voice. “Do I really look like an enemy of Camelot?”

Arthur didn’t answer but stood routed to the spot, his mind curiously questioning his current situation. By the time he’d found his voice again his argument sounded unconvincing even to himself.

“My father rules harshly sometimes but he is a fair King. He sometimes has to make difficult decisions –“

“Your father rules by fear.” Cerdan said passionately, suddenly the injustice of his situation ripping him open. “Hunting a child because he is born a Druid. Judging a whole community because they are different. Where is the fairness in that, please tell me.”

“He has his reasons for disliking magic.” Arthur said his sense suddenly coming alive for a moment. “His experiences I lost my mother to magic.”

“I am sorry for the loss of your mother.” Cerdan said, “But magic in itself is rarely the reason for such a loss.”

“What do you mean?” Arthur asked curious all of a sudden. It was not as if he got anything from his father, about his mother's death.

“It is not magic that corrupts, but individuals. Magic is a pure form it is the centre of the world, and everything in it.” Cerdan looked at the young man in front of him, suddenly curiously sorry for him in a way he could not understand." 

“One day you will be King. Think about what you would like when that day happens. Is it a world where everyone is living together freely. Or one where fear still stalks the land amongst the fringes? I have sensed from you something your father has never had. Please don’t waste what goodness you’ve been given.” 

Arthur looked at Cerdan for a moment, and suddenly a look of respect passed between the two men, on opposite sides. Arthur knew that the other man had sensed Arthur’s own unease at what he was being asked to do. Yet instead of bitterness the man had offered heartfelt advice. 

Arthur instinctively knew that the man who stood before him was a good man, whose only crime was to be born into another way of life from his own. He also knew that much of what the Druid had said was indeed true. Camelot was far from a happy and united Kingdom.

“I must ask you what you where doing here?” Arthur asked quietly.

“I was merely picking up some supplies. My son and I were moving on to another camp that is all.”

Arthur nodded believing instantly that the Druid had told the truth. He paused at the dungeon door.

“I’m truly sorry it has ended this way for you and your son.” Arthur said.

“So am I. I just pray that he may yet get away, and someone will take pity on a child that now has lost both his mother and father.”

All of a sudden Arthur felt the need to leave and let a man who knew his own fate was almost here, a chance to mourn for himself over his sad losses.

As the door closed and the key locked Cerdan was left to his own company again. He closed his eyes helplessly. Suddenly he felt weary how he wished tomorrow was already here, so that he could be reunited with his lovely Jayall. 

He knew his son’s fate was in the hand of the gods now, as he closed his eyes he blessed his boy’s memory and fell into a restless and emotional sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordred has to deal with his father's death, among a group of strangers, one of whom is the great Emrys. He wonders what his future is.
> 
> Morgana is determined to nurse the boy and get him back to his people, she feels a bond with him, she has never experienced before and wonders what's behind it.
> 
> Merlin wonders if he has done the right thing, but in doing so has a conversation with Morgana, that fills him with hope.
> 
> Arthur is forced to continue to search for the boy, knowing his father is losing patience.

Camelot

Merlin felt exhausted suddenly. Morgana and Gwen had taken over nursing Mordred. The two girls had cleaned Mordred’s wound up. He was wrapped in a blanket sleeping behind the curtain, watched by a fretting Morgana. Gwen had promised to take his blood stained shirt away and wash at her house. 

“What are we to do?” Merlin asked his tiredness threatening to overcome him.

“You need to go back to your chambers Merlin.” Morgana insisted.

“But.” Merlin argued

“They will continue to search for the little boy.” Morgana said, “ It is going to be vital that none of us act any differently than normal. You look exhausted Merlin. Go back to your chambers and you too Gwen you go home.”

“But Morgana you can’t manage on your own here.” Gwen said.

“I’ll be fine, you both need to get some rest I’ll see you both tomorrow. Now go on I will keep an eye on him.”

Merlin and Gwen exchanged glances. Both of them knew better than to argue with Morgana when she was like this. It had seemed to Gwen in particular that from the moment Morgana had seen the boy, she was a completely different person. She had an almost paternal feeling for the boy that had Gwen concerned. She had never seen Morgana so protective of someone.

“Make sure you get some sleep too my lady.” Gwen insisted at the door.

Morgana smiled at Gwen’s concern. “Of course I will. I will see you tomorrow.

Morgana watched as the door closed behind Gwen. In actual fact she had no intention of sleeping tonight. The little boy had touched her in a way that she couldn’t explain to herself never mind anyone else. She moved and sat by him softly pushing back a piece of hair that dangled over his face. 

All of a sudden her emotions were all over the place. Recently she had struggled to even get a decent night’s rest. Her dreams had become more frightening to her. Gaius’s potions were not working she had started to feel isolated among her own and she wondered at times if she’d ever manage to get a normal night’s rest again. But all her concerns about herself disappeared as she looked down at the boys face. 

Here he was all alone, being hunted by Uther and his guards. What sort of man would hunt a child she wondered bitterly. At times she disliked the man she thought of as a father. He was such a confusing man to her. On the one hand he could look after someone else’s child like he had her, and yet the other side to him made her shudder. She worried about how they would get the boy away from Camelot. But at the same time she had no regret for helping him. She could never bear to see anyone put to death, never mind an innocent child. She would do everything in her power to protect the boy and return him to his people.  
******  
Next morning Uther was getting impatient.The Druid had been captured and was awaiting execution but he couldn’t believe than the injured boy was still at large. What on earth was his son playing at he wondered, his annoyance rising as he thought about it. How could he of failed to catch an injured boy, just as he was about to explode at some stuttering councillor, Arthur strode into the throne room.

“Well?” Uther commanded “What did the Druid have to say?” he asked impatiently.

“It seems that him and the boy were in Camelot collecting some supplies, for their journey to another camp in the area.” Arthur replied.

“And the boy?” Uther demanded.

“We are still to track him down sire.” Arthur admitted feeling a bit embarrassed.

“I don’t believe it.” Uther muttered 

“Maybe he has already left the city.” Arthur shrugged.

Uther laughed, “Arthur the boy was hit how could he evade the guards? He must be out there somewhere. I insist you find him as soon as possible”

Arthur reddened knowing his father was right.

“The Druid will be executed this afternoon. I want the boy found as well and brought to justice.” Uther demanded his hands on his hips.

“Yes father.” Arthur said quietly before turning around and leaving quickly.   
******  
Morgana’s Chambers

Morgana and Merlin looked out of the window. Below them in the square the Druid was being led out for his execution. By now a big crowd had gathered around the execution point. The atmosphere was extremely tense, Morgana kept looking at the boy. He was fully awake his chest unclothed she could clearly see his Druid symbol. Suddenly the voice of Uther Pendragon took over the gathering.

“People of Camelot the person before you is accused of using magic and enchantments. In this Kingdom there can only be one sentence for such a crime. Death. We are still searching for the boy. Be in no doubt whoever is harbouring him will be caught and tried for treason. I want this to be a warning to the whole Kingdom, there is no place in Camelot for magic.”

*******  
In the Courtyard

Cerdan looked at the King above him, he was somehow everything that he expected him to be. Big, opinionated and a face that seemed to lack both life and compassion. He had seen it before in others who feared magic, a feeling that somehow they were in danger for little reason. If he was to die he was determined to make his point.

“Let your fear of magic turn to hate.” He proclaimed staring straight at Uther “I pity you.” 

Uther looked at Cerden for a long while, with nothing but disgust on his face.

Cerdan was pushed down so his face rested on the pyre. The executioner raised his axe.

For a brief second Cerdan relaxed, soon he would be away from all the strife and battles he'd been forced to face in life. An elder he respected once told him in the minute before death the world would suddenly become a place of peace. For a brief second Cerdan shared it, then suddenly nothing as the axe came down.   
******  
Morgana's Chambers

From her window Morgana could bear the scene no longer.

“I can’t take this.” She said to Merlin and hurried over to the boy. It was impossible to read his emotions. He was wide eyed, staring hard out ahead of him. Morgana longed to be able to speak to him, to assure him that everything would be alright even in this most horrible of situations. But she didn’t even know his name. She sat by him and pulled him over to her, her face resting on his head.  
*******  
Mordred could feel the girl resting on him lightly as he sat there. He could think of nothing other than his father though. What was he thinking he wondered in this moment, that he knew was his last. Mordred wanted to shout out about the unfairness of it all. He and his father were going away for a new life together. He had left his dear friend Kara for this new life. How he longed to be sitting by her in their special place now. 

He had not uttered a word since his conversation with Emrys. He looked briefly at him again. He had known right from the start that the boy was Emrys. Just like Tyrien had said those few years ago. He would recognise Emrys from the moment that he met him, and he had. He had sensed his power and connected to it. Now his future was in his hands, and with fear he wondered what it would be.  
*******  
Merlin continued to watch from the window as the executioner’s axe came down on the Druids neck. He moved his head away from the scene as the dull thud connected, squirming inside just as he had that first day in Camelot when he’d seen his first execution. 

All of a sudden a shatter of glass occurred and he watched in horror as fragments of the mirror flew across the room. His eyes where drawn to the young boy, who had briefly screamed and caused the mirror to smash. The act had left Merlin in shock for a minute. That the boy was close to the man outside Merlin had not doubted, but this was the first time he had seen any power from the boy. It had been mighty. 

He and Morgana exchanged glances of shock as they surveyed the scene before them. Glass was everywhere. The boy’s face had a look of extreme annoyance and emotional upset on it. Not for the first time Merlin wondered exactly who he was? 

He bent down and began picking up the glass, casting small looks at the boy as he did so. The child continued to stare ahead. He had shed no tears despite his loss. Merlin wondered if that was healthy. His mother Hunith had always encouraged Merlin to not be afraid to show emotion. But it seemed to him that the boy was a very different animal to himself. 

He watched as Morgana continued to fuss over Mordred. There was no doubting it he could sense that Morgana already had a close bond with the boy. He was always aware that she had a natural compassion inside her, despite her constant fighting with Arthur. Yet the feeling she had developed so quickly for the boy was a major surprise to Merlin.  
******  
Merlin slipped back to his chambers exhausted but still quietly troubled with the incident he had seen with the boy. He didn’t feel he could say much about that to Gaius, but he had to admit to being curious about the Druids as a people. He had little doubt that Gaius would know something. Once they’d finished dinner, he quietly asked the question.

“What do you know about the Druids?” Merlin asked hoping it sounded casual.

“They are a people who live their lives in secrecy. That is especially true since Uther has been hunting them. They tend to live quietly in camps in the forest.”

“I see.” Merlin said still longing to know more.

“Why do you want to know?” Gaius asked suddenly. 

“I was just curious.” Merlin said, but suddenly the atmosphere had changed between them.

“Don’t tell me you’ve got involved somehow Merlin.” Gaius said in an exasperated tone.

“No.” Merlin argued wondering not for the first time how Gaius could almost live inside Merlin’s mind.

“Merlin considering your secret you are a very bad liar.” Gaius grumbled.

Merlin sighed suddenly realising he would have to confess at least to part of the situation.

“I heard the boy crying out.” Merlin said.

“I see.” Gaius said stopping his writing and looking over at his ward.

“It was like he was talking inside my head.” Merlin said reliving the strange moment again.

“The Druids look for children who have such abilities. They take them on as apprentices.” Gaius explained. “I cannot stress enough Merlin you must take care or else you could be in serious trouble.”

“Oh you don’t need to worry about me Gaius.” Merlin said with a laugh, “I can keep out of trouble.” 

“I know exactly what you are like Merlin. You need to be careful or it could be you facing the executioner’s axe next.” Gaius said starring hard at the young warlock.

Merlin breathed in hard knowing as ever his mentor had a point. Whether he liked it or not he was up to his neck in it now. He still didn’t know anything more about the Druid boy in Morgana’s chambers. As he climbed into bed the last thing he saw again was the mirror smashing. Who on earth was the little boy he wondered, a boy who had so much power and had unleashed it so suddenly? He eventually drifted off into a fitful sleep, wondering what the next day would bring.

*****  
The next morning Merlin popped across to Morgana’s chambers. Gwen let him in giving him a concerned look. He went straight over where Morgana was sitting by the boy.

“How is he today?” he asked.

“Not very good I think he has lost a lot of blood. He seems very pale and he’s not spoken a word to me.” She said sadly. 

Gwen busied herself changing Morgana’s bed, she eventually left the room and Merlin suddenly found himself alone with Morgana.

Looking at her Merlin noticed she had lines under her eyes. It seemed to Merlin as if the boy had come to mean something very important to Morgana. But what he wondered? He still had a certain unease about him, yet as he looked at him he agreed that he didn’t look very well.

“What are we going to do about him?” Merlin asked.

“We must get him back to his people.” Morgana remarked looking back at the boy who by now had fallen into a twitchy sleep.

Merlin laughed suddenly, “You know that day I brought the boy here, I wasn’t sure how you would react.” He said, his smile suddenly disappearing as he saw a scowl on her face appear.

“Oh you mean you thought I would hand you both over to Uther?” she asked crossly.

“No.” Merlin assured her “I didn’t mean that.” He cursed himself for his careless words. “But you helping the boy, you took a real risk.”

Morgana looked at Merlin sadly “I would not see a child killed. I mean what harm has he done, he’s just a child.”

“Uther doesn’t think that.” Merlin said.

“Well he is wrong, Merlin.” She remarked with conviction.

Suddenly Merlin was beginning to feel excited. Not in his wildest dreams had he expected to hear her come out with such a thing. He looked at her in wonder longing to continue their conversation.

“You think so?” he breathed.

“What if you are born with magic inside you Merlin. What then?” she asked looking directly at him for a moment. “You can’t help but be what you are.”

For a second Merlin just looked at her, he suddenly wanted to hug her as a burst of emotion entered him. Just for asking the very questions that he himself had asked so many times in his own past, as he struggled to understand what his powers were for. 

He had suffered so many days of isolation from his friends and family. It did not matter how much love they showed him they could never understand what it felt like to be him. Only someone with magic could hope to appreciate such a thing. In that moment he sensed he had found the kindred spirit he’d been looking for. Someone else who understood what having magic was all about.

Except of course he could not confess it to Morgana. In that moment it seemed a tragedy. Here they were both as lost as each other and yet he couldn’t reach out and guide her in the way he wanted. He briefly closed his eyes and cursed the world for all its pain and complications. Must his destiny continue to hinder his life in this way he wondered.

Suddenly Morgana’s voice brought him into the present again.

“Anyway why did you decide to help him?”

He paused he could lie to her of course, but after their brief conversation he felt the least she deserved was the truth.

“It was a decision I made very quickly.” He admitted. “It didn’t seem right to leave him.”

Morgana nodded and gave him a brief smile.

“We must nurse him better and make plans to get him back to the Druids.” Morgana whispered. 

Merlin turned at the door. “I will help in every way I can.”

“Morgana smiled “Thank you Merlin.”

*****  
That evening Morgana was dining with Uther. Her mind was still on the boy sleeping away in her room. But she knew that she must continue to act perfectly natural in front of Uther and Arthur. Neither were fools they would both realise if she suddenly acted out of character.

As if sensing her unease suddenly she heard Uther’s voice drift across the table at her.

“Are you feeling all right Morgana. You seem very quiet.” Uther remarked looking at his ward very carefully/

“Thank you my lord I am well. Just a bit tired.” She assured him with a smile.

“I was just checking up on you.” Uther said continuing to stare at her.

“I am grateful for your concern. But I assure you I am fine.” 

Morgana was grateful that Arthur had suddenly chosen to walk through the door at that moment. She watched the scene between father and son very closely, sensing that she could use it for her advantage.

“Have you got the boy yet?” Uther asked impatience in his voice.

“I have to admit we still have to find him. I feel that he may already have left.” Arthur stated suddenly feeling ravenous at the sight of the food on the table.

Uther looked at him with an incredulous look on his face.

“You mean to say that a boy who is injured has managed to escape from you and the Knights. Someone is hiding him Arthur you must redouble your efforts to find him and bring the perpetrators to justice.” Uther declared.

“He is just a boy father.” Arthur argued finding it all pointless suddenly. “What harm can he do?”

“He is a Druid and he is a danger to the Kingdom.” Uther insisted.

“The Druids would like to take over your father’s Kingdom.” Morgana suddenly entered the conversation, looking straight at Arthur.

“I didn’t realise you were such an expert in matters of state.” Arthur snapped at Morgana. Morgana secretly smiled to herself knowing Arthur had bitten.

“Morgana’s right Arthur. I want you to try harder go out and search again. The boy must be found.” Uther demanded.

Arthur sighed to himself. “Yes father.” He walked from the room giving Morgana a hard look on the way out.

Morgana grinned as the door shut. If only getting the boy back to his people was as easy as winding up Arthur, she thought to herself. Now the hard work was to begin.  
******  
Morgana’s Chambers

For the second night running Morgana slept near to where the Druid boy lay. She listened to the youngster’s uneven breathing. She had failed to get him eating the food that Gwen had brought into her chambers. She was also aware of how pale and drawn he looked. 

“He looks even paler than before Gwen.” She remarked to her maid worry in each word.

“He has had a terrible shock my lady. It would affect anyone. Are you sure you don’t want me to stay? I can help you and make sure you get some sleep too.” Gwen offered.

“No Gwen you must go home. I will be fine I promise you.” Morgana assured her maid pushing her towards the door.

Gwen looked at her with worried eyes, she had never seen her mistress in such a way before. The young boy had taken over her life, with every minute being spent looking after him or fretting over him. She also knew that Morgana would not get any sleep. 

Gwen could already see lines under her eyes. She had known that Morgana would not let her stay, she had such an independent spirit about her. It was one of the qualities that Gwen most admired about her. 

But at the same time it was what also made her stubborn in the extreme as well. Sighing Gwen gave one more look at Morgana as the young woman went over to the boy. Shaking her head she hoped desperately that next morning would find both Morgana and the boy looking much better.   
*******  
Mordred opened his eyes, once again he could see the concerned green eyes looking at him. It had been the same from the moment that he and Morgana had met. That first moment Mordred could see the generous and caring compassion of the woman who had fussed over him. He knew her name was Morgana and that she was important, because of how Emrys and the maid addressed her. He also thought she was lovely. He had no memory of his mother, but he felt that she was just like this woman who continued to look after him. Mordred struggled to eat or feel anything much. His father’s death still painfully etched inside his mind. 

Why had the fates chosen to be so unfair he wondered bitterly. He had never met his mother and now his father too was gone from his life. He wondered if he would ever get to see Kara again. He fingered his chain constantly. Mordred longed for it to fill his mind with Kara’s kind face again. But all he felt was mind numbing emptiness. He didn’t want to eat, even though he felt guilty for the worry he was causing this woman who continued to care for him so determinedly. 

He not only felt guilty but his wound was also beginning to hurt him. He could feel his temperature rising, he longed to tell her, but instead he fell into a sleep that soon had turned into a high fever.  
******  
As Morgana felt the boy’s forehead she was shocked at just how hot he felt. Running for a bowl of cold water she frantically ran a cloth over his face trying to get the fever down. All night she ran around like a mad thing, her only thought was too make sure the boy survived the night. She was feeling far from rosy herself but she cared nothing for her own health. The boy had to live she said to herself whatever else he had to live. She would never forgive herself if he didn’t. By next morning she felt exhausted and severely emotional as the boy showed no improvement.

She willed him to get better, feeling tears of frustration in her eyes. She couldn’t lose him not now she had tried so hard to keep him alive. By seven o’clock next morning she was still sitting next to him soothing his forehead with a cloth. 

Gwen had come in to find her there, one look at her drawn mistress told her everything she needed to know. She reached a decision.

“I will go and find Merlin.” Gwen said. “Will you please try and rest.”

“We need a doctor for him Gwen. I won’t let him die.”

The look on Morgana’s face broke Gwen’s heart. She ran from the room soon coming across Merlin together they ran to Morgana’s chambers.


	16. Chapte 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mordred takes a turn for the worse, Merlin is forced to attempt to cure him. He realises it is imperative to get the Druid boy away, as fast as possible. Merlin also learns some information from Mordred and puzzled by what he's heard goes down to the Great Dragon. 
> 
> Morgana meanwhile continues to become more and more determined to help Mordred.
> 
> As Mordred drifts in and out of consciousness, he becomes more aware of those looking after him.

Camelot  
Merlin checked there was no one about then ran down the corridor towards Morgana’s chambers. The report that Gwen had given him about the Druid boy had worried him acutely. He knew that every day the boy was in the castle, would bring more danger for all of them. 

It wasn’t just about the Druid boy either that had his head pounding. If what Gwen had told him about Morgana’s state of mind was true Merlin feared there could be more trouble ahead. The bond between the Druid boy and Uther’s ward was clear for all to see. Merlin worried that Morgana might become too emotionally attached to the boy, and take even more risks that could endanger them even more.

Yet for all of this, Merlin still felt he had done the only thing he could. The temper of Uther that he had witnessed that very morning had told him that. Merlin was grateful that the search for the boy had meant less time with Arthur at least for the time being. 

Merlin checked no one was around and knocked on the door. The door opened and Gwen met him with a worried expression on her face. Merlin tried to reassure his friend with a brief smile. 

He went over to where the boy was a concerned Morgana still mopping his brow trying to bring down the boys temperature. He didn’t have to be a physician to see how sick the boy was looking. It alarmed Merlin no end. He put his hand on the boy’s sweaty and hot forehead.

“He’s so hot. How long has he been this bad?” Merlin asked.

“All night I’ve been trying to keep his temperature down. I think his wound could be infected. We need to get a physician to him.” Morgana said

Merlin could feel his face go suddenly red at the prospect of involving Gaius. After last night he was in no doubt that his mentor would be severely angry, if Merlin was forced to admit he’d lied to him.

“We can’t involve Gaius it way too dangerous.” Merlin remarked

“We need to get him out of Camelot.” Morgana reasoned “We can’t if he is like this.” 

Suddenly Merlin hit upon an idea. He could treat the boy himself. Surely with all of Gaius’s books in his chambers he would be able to find out how to treat the boy.

“I’ll do it myself.” He proclaimed.

“Merlin you are not a physician. We need someone who knows what he’s doing.” Morgana said her voice rising, which took both Gwen and Merlin by surprise.

“I am learning from Gaius and I’m sure I can find out how to treat a wound like this.” Merlin insisted.

For a second there was almost a stand-off between Merlin and Morgana, as each eyed the other one. Merlin could feel his heart beating as he realised he was taking on the King’s ward. But suddenly Morgana appeared to relent, and nodded as she did so Merlin could see traces of tears in her tired eyes.

He felt an enormous compassion for her. Despite his fears as to how obsessive Morgana had become, he could understand in that moment that like him, she was just desperate to do what was right. He was determined to cure the boy, and then they could get him out of the castle, and away from Camelot.

Merlin ran back to his chambers luckily Gaius was out on a visit to a patient in the lower town. Before long he had scrambled up onto the ledge looking for one of Gaius’s medical books. Finding one that looked promising he jumped down and put it on the table. Impatiently turning the pages he eventually came to what looked like a promising treatment. 

Next job was finding where Gaius kept all of the ingredients. He searched furiously for the potions that were needed. He was sure that deep down Gaius had a logical system for how he stored his herbs away. But right now he could not understand it. Cursing under his breath he pulled out various cupboards and drawers; in a desperate search for the various herbs that he required. 

After wasting a good half hour he had eventually rounded up everything that was needed. Putting it all in a bag, he hid the book and ran out of the room, making sure that Arthur was not on the prowl, he arrived back into Morgana’s chambers.

“I thought you wouldn’t be long.” Morgana said worry still in her eyes.

“Sorry you haven’t seen the way that Gaius stores his herbs.” Merlin muttered under his breath.

Merlin could sense how tense Morgana was, which didn’t help his nerves one bit. He could feel his hands shaking as he began to mix the potion. He decided that it may be better to keep Morgana occupied, so he could concentrate on treating the boy.

“Could you go and get some water please?” Merlin asked.

“Yes of course.” Morgana replied closing the door softly behind her.

The boy seemed to be even paler than what he’d been when he’d first saw him that morning. He would also still hot and sticky, his eyes seemed to open and then flutter shut again. Merlin knew he had to act fast. After mixing the potion he began to put it softly onto the wound. 

Suddenly the boys eyes fluttered open and he stared at Merlin.

“Thank you for helping me Emrys.” The boy whispered.

“Why do you call me Emrys?” Merlin asked curiously.

“Because it is the name that my people know you as.” Mordred whispered back. 

“How am I known by your people?” Merlin asked suddenly wanting answers. 

“You’ve always been known to us.” Mordred replied, closing his eyes again.

“What is your name?” Merlin asked suddenly realising he still didn’t know the boys name.

But the boy seemed to be beyond conversation suddenly. His eyes shut firmly and Merlin found himself with more questions than answers. It seemed to him that his whole life was one of mystery, to himself. Why was it that so many knew more about him, than he did? 

From the moment he had met the boy Merlin had a feeling that something was driving their meeting. Like fate pushing them down a path. All of a sudden he felt anxious in a way he did not understand. One way or another he knew he must find some answers, and there was only one thing that could give him those, he thought to himself.

“Here we are.” Morgana’s voice forced Merlin back into the present. He took the water from her.

“Thank you.” Merlin said. “I’ve done the best I can we should let him have a sleep, and then see how he is.”

“Yes. It worries me that he hasn’t even spoken. We don’t even know his name” Morgana said.

Merlin turned back and looked at the boy. Right now he needed answers and he knew exactly who would be able to supply them. Making his excuses he left Morgana’s chambers and headed for the steps down into the cave.

He grabbed a torch from the wall, and headed down into the cave, as ever feeling both apprehensive but also determined. In the brief time that he had known The Great Dragon, he knew that sometimes he would supply him with riddles rather than the answers he was looking for. He took a deep breath, this time the Dragon would listen to him. 

Having got to the ledge, he looked up above to see if he could see the dragon, but he was nowhere to be seen. Merlin was about to shout, when all of a sudden the dragon arrived throwing itself onto its favourite rock, and roaring at Merlin as he did so. Despite himself Merlin jumped, which he noticed amused the Dragon no end.

“You do like to make an entrance!” Merlin said making his voice seem steadier than he felt.

“It’s the young warlock back just as I predicted.” The Dragon replied. “I suppose you are here about the Druid boy.” He said. 

“How did you know?” Merlin cried amazed, could the Dragon read his mind too he wondered.

“Like you I heard him.” The Dragon replied. Suddenly the Dragon sat closer to the rock, his eyes narrowed, making his face seem very big and intimidating. “You must not help this boy.” 

“Why he has magic just like me.” Merlin cried

“He is nothing like you. You can have nothing to do with him.” The Dragon cried out.

“You have to give me a reason.” Merlin argued, suddenly totally confused.

“Listen to what I am telling you Merlin. Leave him alone.” With that The Dragon flew away.

“You have to tell me more than this!” Merlin shouted at the Dragon’s departing form.

All of a sudden Merlin felt exasperated, what sort of answer was that he thought? Here he was trying to fill in all the answers, and as usual the Dragon had given him yet more questions to ponder. Glaring at the Dragon’s departing form he turned around and stamped out of the cave. 

After he’d calmed down he tried to think more rationally about the little the Dragon had said. But in truth he struggled to make any sense of it. The Dragon’s tone though had been very stern. He had told Merlin to have nothing to do with the boy. Why? Merlin wondered. 

From the moment he had come across the Druid boy in the courtyard outside, he had been somehow uneasy about him. It was a feeling he could not explain to himself. It was a feeling that both appalled him and chilled him. Yet he could not escape from it, no matter how much it made him uneasy. 

What was it that the Dragon had hinted at with regard the boy lying in Morgana’s chambers? As ever Merlin’s life continued to become complicated and as he made his way back to Arthur’s chambers, he sighed and longed for the simple days of Ealdor.

Morgana’s Chambers 

As Mordred lay there a certain picture kept coming into his mind. He was back at the Druid’s camp. His father was there as was Kara. A fire was burning bright and around it a group of Druids were singing folk songs in an ancient tongue. As the music played into the night air, a feeling of peace passed deep into the boy’s dreaming state. He felt at peace here, surrounded by those that loved him. 

Every time he lifted his face up he would see his friend smile across the fire. He could see her so clearly that at times he felt as if he could reach out and touch her. He would smile, life would never be as good as this again he thought. His father who was by his side would smile as he noticed Mordred and Kara exchange their little smiles. 

“Go over Mordred. Go and say hello.” Cerdan would say softly.

So he did, he got up and walked over never letting his gaze drop from her face. Just as he got up to her about to take her hand, it happened. He would wake up, and then he would realise rather than being at the Druid’s camp, he was all alone in the world, having to rely on the generosity of people he didn’t even know.

The woman with the green eyes was often by his side as he awoke. Mordred despite his loneliness felt calmed by her. But she wasn’t Kara, or his father. Somehow it wasn’t the same, and yet he felt safe with her in a way he didn’t feel with anyone else.

He felt a distance with Emrys, as though Emrys didn’t trust him somehow. Just like the others at the camp. It had proved a disappointment one that would make the old doubts come crawling back into the boy’s mind. He didn’t have Kara to stand by his side now, he had to face his demons alone. From as far back as he could remember Mordred had felt like a loner, only Kara had dared to disturb his inner thoughts. Only Kara knew how to make him feel as though he had a real purpose in life. One that didn’t depend on fate pushing him one way or another.

As he prepared to succumb to another sleep, he smiled at the woman who was still by his side. He just wished he could tell her what a comfort to him she was, but for now he hoped his smile would do.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Mordred continues to get worse, Merlin is forced to turn to Gaius for help. Gaius after some initial doubts agrees to help. With the Druid boy beginning to improve, Merlin realises he needs to find where the Druids are.

Camelot

The next day Mordred was no better, in fact to Morgana’s eyes he was even worse. For the second night running she had stayed by the young boy’s side attempting to control his temperature. Mordred was taking short breaths and was in and out of conscious as the fever raged. Morgana was pacing the room, her worry had already made her snap at Gwen, who was watching her anxiously from the corner of the room.

“Let me look after him, and then at least you can rest for a bit.” Gwen suggested gently.

“He’s getting worse Gwen.” Morgana said desperately, “We need a proper physician.”

Just then there was a knock on the door, Gwen went over to answer it. It was Merlin.

“How is he today?” he asked walking over to where Morgana was tending to Mordred.

“He is no better Merlin in fact he has gone worse.” Morgana said “We need Gaius.”

Merlin rubbed his head dreading having to go to his mentor after denying anything to do with the Druid boy. But one look at Mordred told him that his situation was now serious.

“Please Merlin, he is going to die otherwise. What you did yesterday didn’t work.” Morgana said her voice threatening to break up.

Merlin nodded. “Okay.”

As Merlin closed the door and walked back to his chambers he tried to think of a story that he could tell Gaius, which would cover up the fact that he’d lied to him. But by the time he came through the door, he knew only telling the truth would do. He was not looking forward to it, as he knew Gaius would not be best pleased.

“Oh I wasn’t expecting to see you now Merlin. “Are you all right?” Gaius asked. He was packing some supplies into a bag, preparing to go on his rounds into the lower town.

“Er yes, I’m fine thank you.” Merlin said sitting down on a chair. For a few minutes he sat there wondering how to ask the favour he was about to ask. In the time that Merlin had been with Gaius he knew the old man would take a dim view at what he was doing. Yet he also knew he was a man of heart and surely he wouldn’t let a young boy die?

“I have got to say.” Gaius gumbled “All these searches for the boy are causing me to be late for all my rounds. It’s a damn nuisance.”

Suddenly Merlin decided it was now or never. 

“Morgana is hiding the boy in her chambers.” Merlin said quickly.

Gaius threw a furious look Merlin’s way. “I’m guessing that you’ve been helping her.”

Merlin nodded. “I had no choice.” He said.

“Have you any idea how dangerous this is for you Merlin?” Gaius asked looking at him closely.

“What was I to do, I heard him calling. How could I ignore him?” Merlin asked 

“Surely you understand that by sheltering this boy inside the castle like this, that it is only a matter of time before you’ll be caught Merlin? What then?” Gaius asked a look of disbelief on his face.

“The thing is.” Merlin said quietly “The boy is ill, I have tried to treat him but it has made no difference. We need your help.”

Gaius looked at him. “So now you want to put me in danger as well. I have nothing against him, but it’s too dangerous.”

“Is it any more dangerous than sheltering a young magician like me?” Merlin asked. 

“The difference is Merlin your magic is secret. Though for how much longer the way you’re going about things God only knows.”

“So are you wrong also to be helping me?” Merlin asked 

Gaius looked at Merlin for a second as if struggling to come up with an answer.

“Look we may as well hand the boy over to the guards if you don’t help. If you can help me, then please don’t turn your back on the boy.” Merlin said.

Gaius sat down for a second, after what seemed like an age he reached a decision.

“Alright I will help. But don’t put me in a position like this again Merlin.”

“Thank you.” Merlin said.

“Bring my bag, we need to act fast if we are to save the boy.”

Merlin and Gaius hurried along the corridor towards Morgana’s chambers. They briefly had to hide in the corner as some guards came rushing along shouting amongst themselves.

As the guards went by Gaius rubbed the back of his head and gave Merlin a glare briefly.

“Really Merlin my days of hiding among the shadows should be well over by now.”

“Why did you do a lot of hiding Gaius?” Merlin asked curious.

“Probably more than I should have done.” Gaius admitted with a grin.

Before long they where at Morgana’s door, after a brief wait Gwen answered the door and Gaius hurried over to where Morgana was soothing Mordred’s forehead. She looked up as Gaius bent down checking Mordred over.

“Please say you will help him Gaius.” She begged him.

After taking a couple of minutes of taking Mordred’s pulse and checking his eyes, Gaius looked at the three of them.

“Yes I will help. Once he is better you need to get him out of Camelot as soon as possible.”

He opened his bag and began applying a potion to Mordred’s wound tutting as he examined the work the young wizard’s had done before.

“You certainly need some more practice Merlin.” Gaius exclaimed looking at him. 

“You need to get plenty of fluids down him when he wakes up. Keep an eye on the wound. It should settle down, and for goodness sake make sure he is moved as soon as possible. How you haven’t all been caught already is a miracle.”

“Thank you Gaius.” Morgana smiled patting his arm.

Gaius smiled briefly at her. He had already noticed that Morgana appeared to have an emotional attachment to the boy. He just hoped the boy would soon be better, so that he could be moved. 

“Leave the boy to sleep for a few hours he needs as much rest as he can get.” Gaius said as he reached the door. “And for goodness sake be careful Uther is not a fool, or Arthur.”

As the door shut, Morgana put an extra blanket over a sleeping Mordred. 

“So what now?” Merlin asked.

“We need to contact the Druids somehow.” Morgana remarked.

“How do we do that?” asked Merlin. 

“I will make so discreet enquires.” Morgana said elusively.

Gwen and Merlin looked at one another in surprise. Morgana continued to amaze Merlin in the way she dealt with the situation. It wasn’t just her determination to get the boy back on his feet, but the way she dealt with each problem that came up. He knew he could rely on her to get what was needed to be done. He just hoped they’d be able to move the boy out of Camelot as soon as possible. Making his excuses he left Morgana’s chambers and went to Arthur’s chambers, where a list of chores had been left by Arthur to be done. Arthur may have been busy looking for the Druid boy, but he still seemed to find time to load his overworked servant with yet more tasks to do.

Merlin picked the list up and read down it slowly rolling his eyes as he got to the bottom. The list rarely changed from day to day, pouring himself a glass of water, and having a quick drink, he began to collect the Prince’s dirty washing that Arthur had left scattered around on the floor. Once he had a bundle he made his way to the scullery. 

The atmosphere around the castle was still extremely tense. There appeared to Merlin’s eyes to be even more guards on duty than usual. As he looked out of the windows he could see people still being stopped and searched. Carts were still being stopped in the court yard outside. 

To Merlin there seemed to be an extra determination and desperation about the searches now. It was as if everyone was living on their nerves. The search had been going on for a couple of days now, but to Merlin is felt as if it was getting closer and closer to him. It was a feeling that made him nervous. He decided for now he needed to keep acting as naturally as possible. So he knew keeping up his routine was important, especially when it came to Arthur.

The other thing that was playing on his mind, was how would they contact the Druids to return the boy. All of a sudden an idea came into his head.

Morgana’s Chambers

The boy’s condition was improving since Gaius’s interception. Morgana noticed how much more colour the boy suddenly had in his features. Most of her time was still spent looking after him. Morgana still didn’t quite understand what it was about the boy that made her so protective. 

Her determination to get him out of Camelot had increased to such a level, that Gwen was starting to ask her questions. She knew her maid was only frightened for her, but Morgana knocked back her concerns. She knew that she would not be able to live with herself if the boy was discovered. 

But she also felt a bit awkward that Gwen had not been given any choice about whether she wanted to be involved or not. She sighed, the problems were mounting up, but she knew nothing would stop her from getting the boy returned to his people. 

Morgana sat at her table and tried to think of practical solutions, it was then that she heard a voice.

“Morgana”

The voice had made her jump, she looked around as if expecting to see someone. She noticed that the boy was starting to open his eyes. She went over him, as she did so Gwen came in armed with some washing.

“Is he any better?” Gwen asked.

There was no answer from Morgana, Gwen frowned she was so preoccupied with the boy Gwen thought to herself.

“Morgana?” Gwen repeated.

“What oh I’m sorry Gwen did you say something?” Morgana apologised with a smile.

“I was just asking if he was any better?” Gwen said.

“There is definitely more colour in his cheeks, he’s opening and closing his eyes a lot at the moment.” Morgana said.

Gwen came over and looked at the boy, he was certainly looking slightly better, his blue eyes opening every now and then. Satisfied Gwen returned to the washing.

“Morgana.”

“Gwen did you hear that. He just said my name.” Morgana said suddenly.

“I didn’t hear anything.” Gwen said.

Suddenly Morgana felt stupid but the voice was definitely coming from the boy. As Morgana stared at the boy his eyes met hers and they connected. Then the boy’s eyes closed again. All of a sudden Morgana was left with more questions than answers.

 

That evening as Merlin ate with Gaius, he decided to go ahead and ask his mentor the question he’d been dying to ask him all day long.

“Gaius.” He said, hoping to catch him in the right moment.

“Merlin.” Gaius answered lifting his eyes to him.

“Do you know any Druids?” Merlin asked avoiding eye contact.

“Why do you ask?” Gaius asked although he already knew the answer to the question. 

“I’m just wondering how to get the boy back to the Druids once he’s better. I don’t know any Druids myself.” Merlin said feeling awkward.

“Well it is just as well that I have been doing some asking around then isn’t it?” Gaius said lifting his eyebrow.

Merlin met his stare and smiled, “Thanks Gaius.”

Gaius smiled back and continued with his soup.

Merlin relaxed knowing that at least they had a contact sorted out, now all they had to think about was a plan to actually get the boy out of the castle. If only that was as simple he thought to himself.


End file.
